


Now and Again

by Florence930



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, a lot of pining, au/human, ffn crosspost, im so so sorry, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: Spread out in the space of a decade: the lives of Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson...from their moments of distance, friendship and love
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the novel 'One Day' by David Nicholls. There is going to be some similarities with the book (mostly location) but this is going to be fairly different. Every character is British like 'One day' so yeah wrap your mind around an English Damon (let's say he's from Cornwall) and a Scottish Stefan (from Edinburgh), not related, obvs. Klaus and Rebekah are from London (also not related in this), Bonnie from Manchester. They're all human.
> 
> (Chapter 1-8 has been published on ffn from 2013 (omfg) - 2018)

Edinburgh, June 1984

"You're coming to party, Bonnie. It's our last hurrah before everyone goes their separate ways."

Bonnie sighed as she watched her friend Rebekah try on her sixth dress before taking it off and tossing it on her bed. "Watching everyone get drunk and make complete fools of themselves for the final time is kinda unmissable."

Rebekah nodded before taking a swig of vodka and passing it to Bonnie, grabbing her comb, she said, "Well, we're not going to be those boring people anymore who observe then actually do things, crazy things." She walked over to her full length mirror and tried detangling her frizzy, blonde hair. After a moment she sighed and placed the comb back on her vanity table. "We graduated which means we deserve to have fun." She turned around to pointedly look at Bonnie. "Have a little bit, at least."

Bonnie brows furrowed before shrugging and brought the glass bottle to her lips, hissing she placed the bottle back down on the floor. "Suppose you're right...who's going?"

"Everyone." She said simply, rifling through her outfits. Taking out a navy blue dress and a light, pink cardigan and holding it out to Bonnie, she said, "This is what I'm wearing tonight, I will have a mental break down if I try anymore clothes."

Bonnie smiled. "It's a lovely choice." She knew why Rebekah was feeling anxious and it came in the form of Stefan Salvatore. Her best friend has pined over the man for the last four years, but they ran in different circles. Rebekah and herself came from middle class backgrounds who both worked extremely hard to get where they were, working night shifts at Antonio's pizza parlor and a few odd jobs to pay off their tuition fees. Stefan and his group; Damon, Tyler, Klaus came from rich backgrounds, born with a silver spoon in their mouths. While Rebekah and herself were studying and writing essays, they were off partying. "I mean, who do we know that's coming?"

"Oh well, Caroline and Meredith." Rebekah tilted her head, staring at herself in the mirror. She turned around. "Is this alright?"

"You look wonderful."

"Cheers, darling." She grinned. "It's your turn."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm just wearing what I wore today."

Her eyes swept over Bonnie's attire, a long, purple floral dress. "It's a nice dress but perhaps something a little bit more...sexier?"

"Sexier?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"More revealing?" She offered, "I would kill for your bum, Bonnie. It should be shown off."

Bonnie shook her head and giggled, grabbing the bottle off the ground, she took another drink. "Oh, how, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but don't change the subject."

"I think I'll just stick to this unsexy, man repelling outfit, thank you very much."

Rebekah scoffed, "You look pretty and you know it." She sighed. "Fine, we should be going soon, the party starts at nine."

"Shouldn't we be late on arrival, isn't that what the cool kids do?" Bonnie said this sarcastically but Rebekah nodded her head, quickly.

"You're right." She said, seriously.

Bonnie repressed a giggle, she cleared her throat. "So, where's the party being held?"

Rebekah started to plait her hair, unable to tame it. "Klaus and Damon's dorm room, I think."

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, "Their place is big enough to hold it."

"Is that resentment I hear?" Rebekah said, teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Just an observation on how their dorm is the biggest on campus."

"Money darling, money." She said, easily. "Are you going to be one of those, bitter, artistic folks who blames 'the man,'" She used air quotes, "on all life's problems?"

Bonnie laughed, taking another sip. "Of course."

Rebekah smirked, "and I hope you never change."

Bonnie smiled softly. She said after a moment. "Well, shall we finish this bottle off or what?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Klaus gaze scanned the busy room, taking tentative sips of Stella Artois all the while. He wanted to hold a party this morning but after a bitter row with his father that afternoon, after the ceremony, it diminished his lively mood.

He felt a slap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Damon next to him.

"Are you going to be an unsocial bastard the entire evening?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Just merely looking at all the talent."

Damon nodded, "There are some good-looking birds here, actually." He nodded towards the direction of four giggling women. "Are they in our year?"

"Yeah," Klaus said, his eyes now glued on that group.

"Why haven't I noticed them before? Surely I would have fucked one of them by now."

Klaus chuckled into his drink. "Too busy taking university seriously to be seen with the likes of us, I guess." His eyes narrowed in on one girl in particular. "Why don't you try your luck now?"

Damon tilted his head, looking contemplative.

"It's now or never, my friend." Klaus encouraged, he sounded supportive but really he wanted to see his roommate crash and burn with those women.

"You're right." Damon nodded, "now or never." He patted his hand on Klaus' back before making his way towards the group.

Klaus watched Damon lay on the charm thick from afar. Surprisingly, they all seem to lapping it up, laughing at his abysmal jokes and whatnot. However, one of the women didn't look too impressed. He straightened up when he noticed the girl he was eyeing whisper something to her blonde friend before making her way of the living room, tapping people's shoulders and asking them to move aside and let her pass.

He placed his drink on the mantle watching her until she was out of sight. He took a step forward but turned his head to the side when he felt his arm being tugged, he looked over at the petite red-head trying to get his attention. He could not for the life of him remember her name.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus, you never called me back."

He scratched his head, trying to figure out what she was talking about, when he still couldn't remember her, he played along. "I'm sorry about that, work and exams kept me really busy."

She folded her arms, and looked away, "Alright." She said, her annoyance fading. "You're not busy now though..."

"Hold that thought, love. I'll be right back." He had no intention on returning to her but he smiled, looking believable. He took a step forward.

"Alright, come back soon." She said with a suggestive tone.

He winked and started to make his way out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie was on her tiptoes, her hand stretching out, trying to reach for the coke bottle on the top shelf.

"That's gone flat, you know."

Bonnie spun around to see a tall man with dark blonde, curly hair. He was wearing a white button down top, sleeves rolled to his elbows and black trousers. He seemed to have the same idea as her, to not bother changing out of his graduation outfit.

"You're Klaus, right?"

He grinned and nodded, he started opening the fridge beside him and pulled out a cold can of coke. He walked over to her and placed it on the counter, next to her. He walked several paces back and leaned against the counter, folding his arms in a relaxed manner. "You're Bonnie?"

She looked at him in surprise, "sure am." She nodded, she held the can up and tilted it towards him. "Cheers for this."

Klaus nodded, "it's no problem."

"So...how do you know my name?"

"I've seen you around." He shrugged, "heard your name being called a couple of times."

"Oh." Bonnie nodded, unsure with what to say.

"I've never really seen you around in parties and all that." He stated, he tilted his head, "actually the only time I have seen you is when you come out of your classes or when you're in the library."

"You know where the library is?" She said, teasingly.

Klaus chuckled, "I have to pass exams too."

Bonnie smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"So you never really answered my question."

She looked up at him. "You asked a question?"

He dropped his arms, "Oh right, I didn't." He shrugged, "but anyway...why did you come here tonight?" Bonnie looked down, feeling flushed. "What I meant was." He said slowly, rolling his eyes at his choice of words, "why is this the only time you dropped by, we've had hundreds of parties since first year." She watched him walk over to grab another beer out of the fridge. "It would have been good to have gotten to know you."

Bonnie shifted in her stance, trying to appear casual. "Would you have gotten to know me?" She didn't know him but she knew his reputation.

Klaus paused for a moment before nodding. "I think so."

His answer was innocent, enough. "Well, when I wasn't studying, I was working, paying off rent and fees."

Klaus nodded, "ah." He glanced behind him, "we could continue this conversation in the living room...or you can tell me to sod off right now and I will." He smiled, "promise."

Bonnie laughed, she grabbed her drink and nodded. "I think I can stand your company for a little bit longer."

He smirked, "that's good to know." He opened the door, allowing her to pass through first.

When they walked into the expansive living room, he placed his hand on her arm, stirring her towards the back of the room where there was a unoccupied couch. He flopped down as Bonnie sat next to him, keeping considerable distance between the two. She looked around to find Rebekah in a group, standing next to Stefan, Bonnie smiled. In that moment they made eye contact with each other, her friend eye's widened to a hilarious degree before grinning, she subtly winked before turning her attention back to Stefan.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked, suddenly.

She turned to Klaus to find him looking at her in amusement. She shook her head, "nothing." When he still looked at her, eyebrow raised, she sighed, "well...my friend has fancied your friend for a while."

Klaus grinned, he looked back at the crowd, draping his hand over the back of the couch. "Which friend?"

"Stefan Salvatore." She said automatically.

He chuckled, "you said his name with such certainty while you barely knew mine." He looked back at her, "is your friend the blonde one?"

Bonnie nodded.

"They'd look like a nice couple." Bonnie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Klaus shifted where he sat, making himself comfortable. "Well...let's back to you, shall we?"

* * *

"My father is a snobby, self-centered bastard who is too far up his own ass to realize what's going on around him."

It was five in the morning and nearly everyone dispersed, either to go home or find a room to pass out in, one of the few people to actually stay was herself, ten other people and Rebekah who was drunkenly slow dancing with Stefan to Elton John.

Listening to 'Your Song' in the background, Bonnie shook her head, trying to get out of her sleepy stupor and direct her attention to an intoxicated Klaus. "I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"No, he's an asshole...trust me." He moved his glass around, clumsily. His whiskey and coke splashing out of his glass. "You should have seen his face when I told him I was studying in Edinburgh instead of Cambridge."

"Maybe he didn't want you to leave London?"

He shook his head, "he wanted to control me, his only son, future heir to his fucking dynasty." He moved his head closer to hers and whispered. "I hate business and studying for it for four years has been the bane of my existence."

"What would you like to do?" she whispered back, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips.

He didn't notice this however, he shrugged, pulling back and rested his head on the cushion. "Something in entertainment, acting or whatever."

"Why don't you do that then?"

He chuckled, humorlessly. "I'll be disinherited."

"Oh." She said, quietly. "What does your mum think?"

A soft smile enveloped his face, "She wants whatever makes me happy but my father is too overbearing for her voice to be heard." He looked at her. "What about your family?"

Bonnie looked down, "it's only ever been me and dad." She shrugged, "all he wants is my happiness."

He smiled, his eyes fluttering closed before opening them again. "That's nice and he's okay with you pursuing writing?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"A career in writing is a fickle business."

Bonnie nodded, "I know but it's all I ever wanted to do and he knows this."

He nodded in return, "it's good having that kind of support," he sat up straighter and moved his neck from side to side. "I need some air, do you want to come with me?"

Bonnie's eyes darted to her friend, who was now kissing Stefan in the middle of the room. "Alright."

He stood up and offered his hand to her, she accepted. Pulling her up, they passed the kissing couple. Klaus patted Stefan on the shoulder, once, as they passed, Stefan nor Rebekah paid any attention.

As they made their way outside, grabbing their jackets along the way, they started walking around the empty campus in a relaxed pace. After a moment, he started walking in a brisker pace, he slowed down and turned around, walking backwards.

"I've come to a sudden conclusion, Bonnie Bennett."

She smiled and nodded. "Go on."

"I do wish I met you a lot sooner."

Bonnie's cheeks warmed up despite the icy air. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded, "you're very easy to talk to."

"Listening is one of my many attributes."

He beamed before stopping until she caught up with him, he walked by her side. "Do you live around here?" He asked, suddenly.

Bonnie looked sideways at him. "Actually..." She pointed to the fifth floor of the grey building. "Right over there."

"I'd like to see it." He looked at her, "if that's alright by you, we can talk more in a quieter atmosphere."

Bonnie nodded, swallowing thickly. She shrugged, casually. "Sure."

He smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Bonnie flicked on the lights of her small living room, she appeared embarrassed as he looked around in an observant manner. "I like it." He looked over at her petite frame and walked over to stand very close to her. When Bonnie looked up at him, he chose that moment to press his lips to hers.

Bonnie squeaked which made Klaus sober up and pull away, he looked down. "Sorry." She looked at him in an impassive way, Klaus started to fidget, not knowing what she's thinking. To Klaus surprise, she pulled him close, initiating their second kiss of the evening. He ran his hands through her dark hair, coaxing her mouth open, tangling his tongue with her own. "Where's your bedroom?" he whispered when they pulled apart.

She pointed down the hallway, "through there."

Klaus nodded, when she started to walk in that direction, him following close behind. Opening her bedroom door, they quickly started kissing again. Bonnie started removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. His hand was on her shoulder before drifting down to her chest, his hand giving her left breast a gentle squeeze.

Bonnie gasped and pulled back to his confusion. "Is their something wrong?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head, "I just need to freshen up for a bit." She started to walk towards her en suite bathroom, "won't be a moment." She said with fake cheer.

"Alright, I'll be right here." He said, brows furrowed as Bonnie shut the door behind her. He started walking around her bedroom, rifling through the stacks of books she had, from autobiographies to fiction, he sighed as he looked towards the bathroom door. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this, having casual sex with women especially women as sensitive as Bonnie. He knew her tough exterior was a facade, finding this out after the last couple of hours they spoke about family, ambitions and life, in general. He realized after spending the entire evening with her, that he was attracted to her and wanted her but maybe their better suited as friends, that is if they ever saw each other again after this morning.

He knew Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to invite a guy in unless she likes them so perhaps it's for the best they don't sleep together. It's about time he grew up and did the noble thing no matter how sporadic those moments are.

He didn't have time for relationships now, and honestly, he just didn't want one. Besides he's off to London in a couple of hours and she's going back to Manchester.

Klaus started buttoning up his shirt.

* * *

Bonnie looked in the mirror, trying to pull 'sexy' faces. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and splashed some cold water on her face. Taking off her cardigan and tossing it in the bathtub, she took one look at herself before opening the door.

"You're going?" Bonnie asked, feeling bewildered.

Klaus stalled as he zipped up his coat, mid-way, looking like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Umm..."

"We're you just going to leave?" she asked feeling irrationally hurt. "Without letting me know."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, shaking his head. "Of course not."

Bonnie looked down, watching him approach. "Because that's fine if you were - "

"I wasn't going to go." He said in a soothing voice.

She nodded, smiling tightly. "Okay." Feeling very awkward.

He started kissing her again, his hand at the back of her neck, the other on her waist.

"I've never done this before." She said in between kisses.

He stopped automatically and looked at her in surprise.

"I mean..." Bonnie sputtered, "I mean this...I've had sex before...but I never brought a guy back here, so..."

Klaus nodded in understanding, he gently pulled up Bonnie's dress strap on her shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said after a moment.

"No." She shook her head, "we can still have sex." She stumbled over her words.

Klaus smiled, he seemed tempted but he shook his head. "I think it might not be such a good idea as we're both leaving today."

Bonnie was silent, maybe he's right. She realized how wrong her preconceived opinions of him were, she likes him, if they slept together and she never saw him again, it would hurt. She inwardly rolled her eyes, why didn't they meet sooner?

"I feel like we should be friends." Klaus said, dashing whatever hope she had for him.

Bonnie tried smiling but it became more of a grimace. "Of course, we should just be friends." She said, nodding.

An awkward silence settled between them.

Klaus nodded, looking out of the window to see the sun, glaring in. "You know, I feel like taking a stroll again." He looked back at her. "Their's this hill that I sometimes walk to, it has an amazing view if you'd like to accompany me before I leave."

Bonnie looked a little hesitant, still feeling very embarrassed by the whole thing but she nodded, "Why not?"

Klaus swallowed thickly and nodded, "good." He zipped up his coat while Bonnie grabbed the first warm hoodie she could find and took off her ballet pumps to put on her converse. He stood by watching her, when she was done, he opened the door, once more, letting Bonnie walk through first.


	2. Chapter 2

Manchester (and Manila), June 1985

"Dad, I have your prescription!" Bonnie called out as she walked the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Try not to break the door, Bonnie." Her dad, Tom, walked up to her and grasped the five envelopes in her mouth. He was flickering through them while she dropped the groceries bags on the floor.

"Anything interesting?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed herself a glass of water, drinking it down in loud gulps.

He shook his head. "Not really, just bills and adverts." He held out a white envelope and started shaking it in a playful way. "Except for this."

Bonnie's green eyes widened, "I've been waiting for a reply." She walked up to her dad and snatched away the envelope, giving him a teasing glare. She proceeded to tear open the envelope and read the letter, her shoulders visibly drooping with each sentence. She tossed the letter on the table. "They can't take me on as they're looking for someone with more experience, shouldn't a degree be enough?" She sighed harshly.

Tom sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll find a job you love, Bonnie."

"When? I can't work in Johnny's Diner my entire life." Bonnie said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've been looking since I graduated, there's just no jobs here. I can't even get an internship."

"I know, honey but you'll get their eventually. You always do."

She turned her head to quickly kiss him on the cheek. "I'm going upstairs." She mumbled. "Take those painkillers, okay? You're too young to be getting back pains."

"Okay." Tom nodded, "have you been talking to Rebekah?"

"Yeah, she's still all loved up and in that honeymoon phase." She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"With that boy...Stephen?"

"Close." Bonnie nodded, "she's calling me tonight, apparently she has some news."

"Probably asking you to be her maid of honor." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh God, I hope not." She started to walk away. "It would be so like her." The house phone started ringing in the background, "can you get that? I'm already walking up the stairs." A moment later she heard vague mumblings from her dad, before calling her.

"It's for you, it's Klaus." Bonnie smirked at the disdain in her dad's tone.

"Okay, I'm taking the call in my room." She sprinted into her room, landing on her bed with a plop, she picked up the phone. "Dad, you can hang up now." She yelled before putting the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Your father hates me, doesn't he?"

She grinned. "He doesn't hate you, he just didn't appreciate you getting completely wasted and throwing up in his flower pots."

"That was five months ago." He said, clearly amused. "We should be friends by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll charm him eventually."

"Like how I charmed you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but a pink hue formed on her cheeks. It's a good thing Klaus wasn't here to see it. "Doubt you'll get my father that drunk."

Klaus laughed outright at that. "I don't know," he said slyly "...I have my ways..."

Bonnie chuckled. "Please stop before it sounds even more inappropriate." "Now..." her tone, faux businesslike, "how's the process of 'finding yourself' going. Have you 'found yourself' in Japan yet?"

"Not quite, love...so I'm in the Philippines now."

"Why am I not surprised."

For about two and half months now Klaus decided he was going to travel the world before he got trapped into a job he knew he'd despise. So he (much to his dad's chagrin), and Damon, packed up their bags and left, they started traveling around Europe before making their way to Asia. He'd call her every week to tell her what new debauchery they went up to.

Bonnie ears suddenly perked up when she heard a womens giddy laughter in the background. "You're not alone?"

"Umm...no." His voice sounding a tad repentant.

"What's her name? or do you not know this one's name as well?"

Klaus scoffed, "I do know her name, I'm not that bad." However his voice went off the line for a moment before coming back, sounding self-satisfied. "It's Monica."

"Well done, Klaus." Bonnie said, feigning enthusiasm.

"I'm going to ignore your uncalled sarcasm and say we're having a wonderful time in Manila. The atmosphere is superb, the women are beautiful and Damon got with a lady boy."

Bonnie's green eyes widened, she squeaked, "He did!...tell me more."

In the background, she heard Damon loudly swear which made her snicker. She didn't realize the two men were having a tussle for the phone until Damon came on the line, his voice slightly slurred, "I didn't know she was a man, they're like so much like women, Bonnie."

"I understand, Damon."

"It's hard to tell the difference."

"I get it." Bonnie said in a voice that would sooth a dejected child. "I won't tell anyone."

"I just kissed him, that's all." He said, sounding disgusted with himself.

Bonnie covered up her laughter with a cough, "it's not a big deal."

"Klaus misses you." Damon announced suddenly, probably to get back at his blonde friend. "He talks about you alot: 'Bonnie would like this,' 'Bonnie would know what this is.'"

Bonnie grinned when she heard the tussle once more but this time it was Klaus' breezy voice. "As you can tell, he's completely smashed so smashed he couldn't tell the difference between a man and a women."

"What time is it over there?"

"About eleven at night...we're going out soon."

She nodded. "Okay have fun and don't get pick pocketed, it's notorious over there."

She can hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, love...I do miss you, you know...you and your wise words."

Her heart started pumping erratically at that but she said calmly. "I'll see you in two weeks, now go out but don't do anything too scandalous."

"Alright, bye and -"

"Klaus!" Bonnie cut in.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you too." She rolled her eyes of how sentimental that sounded.

There was a silence for a moment until Klaus yelled to his companions, "alright, I'm coming!" He turned back to Bonnie, "I'll see you in two." The next thing she heard was a click.

She stared at the phone for a bit before placing it back down. It was obvious he never heard what she said, probably too occupied with Monica, she thought with unusual bitterness.

Bonnie sighed as she lied on her back. She still had lingering feelings for Klaus, however small those feelings are. But they were friends and she was glad of it, she knew he'd make a much better friend then boyfriend. He was simply the biggest flirt she has ever known, his reputation didn't do him any justice. He flirted with every attractive women he laid eyes on and he did it with such expertise. Bonnie shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of Klaus being boyfriend material, going out with him would drive her to the brink of insanity.

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't just have sex with her." Damon said, gulping a gin and tonic like it was water.

Klaus rolled his eyes, he was not carrying his friend home no matter intoxicated he got. "I need a smoke, coming?" He walked away, knowing Damon was trailing behind him. He needed to clear his head, the red and blue lights were making him dizzy.

They stepped outside, greeted by the warm, stale air. He breathed in and lit a ciggarette, after exhaling the blessed smoke and smiling at a group of curious women who kept looking over at the two handsome Englishmen, he said "I don't always think with my dick."

Damon looked confused, "come again?"

"About Bonnie, what you said about me sleeping with her, I don't want to do that with her."

His raven haired friend still looked dumbfounded, "why? she's really hot...you've had thoughts obviously, surely."

Klaus shrugged, "course, not going to do anything about it though." He seized Damon's glass to put it on the concrete ground, "why ruin a good thing?"

"I guess I see your point." Although Damon looked skeptical.

"I've never had a close female friend before, just girlfriends or women I've slept with...with Bonnie, it's a perfect relationship, I get a womens perspective on everything and she's intelligent and kind and cynical and...nice." Klaus brows furrowed.

"So." Said Damon, sounding coy. "Since you two have the perfect relationship going, you don't mind if I try something with Bo -"

"Don't you fucking dare." Klaus glared, looking murderous.

Damon only laughed, nodding to himself. He clapped Klaus on the back, good naturedly. "Perfect relationship." he murmured, "should find me one of those." He looked around, "are those girls still inside the Anachonda?"

"Yeah, think so." Klaus said, looking back at the small club, "can't be arsed finding them though."

Damon nodded. "Me neither, should we head? Our flight to Cebu is in eight hours."

"Let's go, I need sleep or I'm gonna be a grumpy bastard." Klaus said, rubbing his forehead in fatigue.

Damon starting hailing for a taxi, "I actually can't wait til we get back home, mate."

Klaus nodded, thinking of his mom...and Bonnie. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was several hours after the phone call with Klaus when Rebekah called.

"How have you been, my darling?"

Bonnie shrugged, "alright I guess. How about you? how's Stefan, is he still in Edinburgh for the time being?"

"We're all good, yeah he's still up there but he's coming to London soon." Rebekah read the melancholy in her friend's tone. "What happened, though?"

"Nothing, got turned down for another job, was kind of expecting it so it's okay."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry, was it that publisher thingy."

Bonnie chuckled, "yeah..." Rebekah was always terrible with names.

"We're at our time in our lives where everything is so crazy, we only graduated a year ago. It'll take time for things to settle but it will, darling...you'll find something."

"Thank you." Bonnie said, smiling warmly. "Now, what did you want to talk about? with you being all secretive, I'm extremely curious."

"Well." Rebekah started off. "Remember how much fun we had living together?"

"Yes, I loved it." Bonnie said automatically, she really did.

"How would you like to live together again?" Her voice now booming with excitement.

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"You know how Stefan's family has property all over the place and they have a couple of houses in London?"

"Kinda, but go on."

"Their's property in London that opened up that his family owns. Two bedroom apartment, very affordable because Stefan was so sweet and gave us a discount on the rent, such a lovely thing to do, he's so sweet and lovely -" Her voice started to pick up in speed which always happens when Rebekah talks about her boyfriend.

"Slow down, please." Bonnie cut in, getting her bearings together and trying to stall the excitement in the pit of her stomach. "Are you asking me to come to London and live with you?"

"Yes." Rebekah giggled. "It'll be so much fun, I'd rather live with you then anyone else. Their's more job opportunities..." "Besides," Rebekah said, her tone now suddenly impish. "You know who will be there."

Bonnie knew exactly who she was talking about but she still chose to remain ignorant. "Who?"

"Don't play innocent," She huffed, "Klaus, of course. Stefan told me he's supposed to be starting work with Mikaelson & Co as soon as he gets back, you'll get to see him a lot more now."

"Yeah, I guess." Bonnie said, hoping she sounded aloof.

"Besides." Rebekah said casually, "Klaus thought it was a great idea when Stefan told him about it."

"He knows." She deadpanned.

"Yes, so now you have to come to London."

"Klaus isn't the main reason I want to go, you know." Bonnie said, feeling regretful that her best friend thought the only way she'd live with her is because of Klaus living in the same city as well. "I miss you so much too."

"I know that." Rebekah said kindly, "but he certainly is the cherry on top though, isn't he?"

"Oh gosh, we're friends!"

"Hmmm, okay." Was all she said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before saying, "Well, I'm all for it but I need to talk to my dad about it."

"He'll want you to go, he just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah," Bonnie beamed, "I think you're right."

"So...should I tell Stefan now or -"

"Wait a moment."

"Okay, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

London, June 1986

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Morning Stefan, did you just get back?" Bonnie said, surprised but happy to see him, "I knew that was your car." She walked into the kitchen but not before giving him a small hug. She dropped the newspaper she picked up earlier on the counter and went to the fridge to get orange juice.

Already a glass in hand for her when she turned around, he said, "Literally just got back about twenty minutes ago." "...Staying here for a couple of days if that's alright by you?" He smiled sweetly.

"Gosh, of course it is," smiling in thanks for the glass, she said, "Rebekah must be thrilled."

Stefan looked unsure, brows furrowed. "Well, that's debatable. She seemed really stressed out, think I came by at the wrong time." He ran his hands through his spiked up bronze hair.

"Hmmm, that's definitely not Rebekah then, that women in there is probably a pod person."

Stefan grinned before saying, "Did you have a nice run?" Knowing Bonnie's habits every morning and obviously being dressed in her running attire.

Bonnie nodded as she drank her juice. "Really good...she's awake, I'm assuming?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah, actually she's -"

At that moment, Rebekah burst through the door, exasperated and struggling to put on her long, black coat. "I'm late, I'm late!, Delilah is going to have an absolute fit." She looked around her in panic, "has anyone seen my car keys, they're not in the living room."

"Don't worry, I'll drive you." Stefan said, reassuringly.

"But I need to drive back here." Rebekah countered, still on edge.

"And I will drive you back." He motioned for her to get ready. "Get your things, let's go."

Rebekah beamed at him, relaxing a little bit. "I love you...and your wonderful car."

Stefan lightly chuckled while Rebekah made a grab for Bonnie's drink.

"What? I thought you weren't working today?"

"Thought so too Bon, but my boss had other ideas when she called an hour ago."

"You never answer your work on a Sunday," Stefan added, sighing, "everyone knows that."

"Well, I didn't know that until now, Stefan." Rebekah whined, sounding like a petulant child. Stefan's mouth quirked upwards.

"I can't believe that cow has you working on a Sunday." Bonnie said, "The place isn't even open."

"At least it's not every Sunday but..." Rebekah started drinking in quick gulps, rolling her eyes. "Never be someone's assistant, especially a fashion designer." She rasped, putting the glass down, "being treated like shit comes with that job description." She started running to the front door, grabbing Stefan's arm along the way. "Have a good day, darling. See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Bonnie, see you later." Stefan said while being dragged by his girlfriend.

"Bye guys." Bonnie called out before she heard the door bang shut.

Bonnie looked around her, unsure with what to do for the day. Usually on Sundays she'd get breakfast with Rebekah (and Stefan, when he's not in Scotland) in this quaint café around the corner of their apartment, then do some window shopping but obviously that's not happening now.

She walked back into her room, sighing at the bomb site her room has now become, she started picking up papers strewn around the floor and her table and tried to organize it in coherent piles. After that was done, she stared at her type writer, debating whether she should write today, the place is going to be quiet, no distractions. It's the perfect time. However, Bonnie had no ideas to type down.

She sighed, "bloody writer's block."

So instead, she thought she'd take a shower and maybe do some spring cleaning.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom when she heard the door bell.

"Coming." Bonnie called out, uncaring about her unkept hair and attire.

"Only you can pull that look off and look nice." Klaus said, holding a bottle of wine.

"Only you would bring a bottle of wine at twelve in the afternoon." Bonnie smiled, accepting Klaus' bottle and a kiss on the forehead. She gestured for him to come inside which he did wordlessly. With his back turned she quickly started smoothing down her curly hair and wrinkled, oversized shirt but sadly with no improvement.

Turning around to face her. "Well, I just left breakfast with my parents, so you have an idea with how that went." Klaus started walking to the kitchen, presumably to get wine glasses. "Mum says you must have lunch with us soon, she hasn't seen you in ages."

Following him, she said, "I know, the last time I saw your mum was at Kol's birthday party."

"Kol calls you his girlfriend."

Bonnie grinned, "he's a cutie."

Entering the kitchen, he nodded. "Yeah, in about fifteen years he'll have this to look forward to also." Klaus smiled humorlessly, gesturing to himself. "Being degraded by your father and working in a job he'll hate."

"I don't know," Bonnie said casually, "he might like working for your father."

"I actually hope so, " Klaus said, loosening his navy tie. "It would make one of us anyway."

"You're not honestly going to drink now, are you?" Bonnie said, placing the bottle down.

"Why not? The French do it."

"They eat with their wine."

Klaus placed the glasses on the counter. "Let's eat then, I'll pay."

"I thought you said you just had breakfast."

"Yes, I said I had breakfast, doesn't mean I ate."

Bonnie scoffed and folded her arms, "really?"

"All I had was a coffee."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment. Sometimes when he treated her out to dinner or lunch, she felt like there was an underlining of pity during those friendly gestures. She always insisted on paying for herself, but he would never hear of it, he'd say it was his treat or its under the company's tab. That's probably all true but she hoped he didn't see her as 'the poor friend'.

Klaus tilted his head, a quizzical look in his eyes. "Lunch?" A slow smile spreading across his face.

Yeah, she was being paranoid. She relented, nodding, "Alright."

"Fantastic, now go get dolled up...I'll wait here."

"I thought you said I looked nice." She said teasingly.

He placed a hand on his heart and said innocently. "I think you look beautiful...but others might think you're homeless, love."

"Ha-ha, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Klaus beamed when Bonnie came out of the room. She was wearing his favorite dress on her. It was a long, almost up to her ankles, dark blue day dress with imprints of small daisies all over. He didn't know why he liked it, it wasn't tight fitting or conventionally sexy but add it with her long, messy curls and big green eyes, she looked ethereal.

"What?" Bonnie said looking over her outfit when she noticed Klaus gaze. "Is there a stain on this?" She continued to look until Klaus came to stand in front of her and stalled her hand with his own.

"You look lovely so I was gawking at you." He said, smiling when he noticed her blush.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No need for compliments Klaus, I'm already going to lunch with you."

He chuckled, pulling her towards the front door but not before she slipped on her black converse shoes and grabbed her baggy, jean jacket.

When they climbed down the steps and exited the building, he turned to her. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Oh, can we go to Bella Notte?"

Klaus eyes widened, "why do you want to eat where you work?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to find out my hours for tomorrow, I'm not sure if it's from 9-5pm or 1-8pm...then we'll eat somewhere else."

"Ah." Klaus nodded, "I see...so, shall we?" He held his arm out for her, she took it without hesitation, a usual gesture between the two.

When they reached Bella Notte,

the lights were dimmed which Klaus thought was a little silly as there was five small chandeliers in the restaurant.

"Hi Bonnie." A shy, male voice called out.

"Hi Jeremy." Bonnie smiled at a young, gangly man, only a year or two younger then they were walk around the counter in the empty bar area.

Klaus reined in his smirk when he saw Jeremy awkwardly falter a few times when walking over to them. He was sure the reason for the awkwardness was the women standing next to him.

Bonnie, ignorant to her own good looks, continued to beam at the young man.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you? Are you eating in here?" Jeremy said, pushing up his round glasses with his index finger.

"I'm alright...no, I just need to find out my shift for tomorrow...oh." Bonnie placed a hand lightly on Klaus' elbow which Jeremy's hazel eyes followed. "This is my good friend Klaus." "...You'll see him around." She said flippantly. Bonnie gestured between the two men. "Klaus. Jeremy...Jeremy. Klaus.

The two men just nodded at one another.

"The book is behind the bar if you want to look." Jeremy said, getting her attention.

"Ah, okay." She turned to Klaus. "I'll be just a moment."

"Take your time." He nodded once more to Jeremy. Klaus started to slowly pace around the room and only looked up in their direction when he saw Bonnie laughing behind the counter and Jeremy looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Five minutes later, Bonnie came alone and stood in front of him. "It's 9-5, let's go."

"After you, love."

Outside the air was surprisingly icy, they both shivered.

"Let's find some place warm." Bonnie said, looking around at all the choices on Pemberley road, "kinda in the mood for pub food."

Klaus nodded in agreement, "yeah, something greasy and fattening."

"Don't make me drool." Bonnie said, walking in front of him until she stopped and pointed to the dark green building, wedged between a pottery shop and a bakery, with the letters painted in bronze; 'Copper Kettle.' "Want to try in there?"

"Okay."

When they crossed the road, Bonnie started inspecting the menu encased in a wooden frame, planted in front of the pub. "It's quite cheap, let's go in."

"Bonnie." Klaus sighed, "cheap food means small portions and shitty taste."

"You're being snobby." Bonnie lightly admonished, looking through the giant window. "besides it looks cozy in there."

When Bonnie looked behind her to glance back at Klaus, brows raised. Klaus shrugged casually, "it's fine by me, love." Though honestly, he would have agreed to anything she wanted.

When they went inside, found a quiet spot in the corner of the room and had their food orders taken, Klaus asked, drinking his stout, "so who's that guy in Bella Notte?"

Bonnie cringed at his drink choice before saying. "Jeremy? well, he's new, he's only been working there for three and half weeks. He seems to like working there actually." She took a sip of her white wine.

"I'm sure he does." Klaus murmured.

Bonnie eyed him critically. "What?"

"His little crush on you, it's sweet."

Bonnie looked confused. "What crush?"

He laughed but he didn't really know why. "He's besotted by you, I can tell."

Bonnie looked skeptical and after a moment said softly. "Really? how can you tell?" Klaus recognized a curious gleam in her mossy eyes when she asked this...Klaus hesitated, was she interested in that boy?

"I'm a guy." He shrugged, "I can just tell these things."

"But how?" Bonnie asked, taking another sip of her wine. Klaus was silent for a moment, blue eyes looking down. Why was she pushing this? Sure, he brought it up but why was she continuing the subject. He'd thought she'd dismiss it and move on, like swatting a pesky fly (Jeremy being the meaningless fly).

He looked up, really wanting to end this line on conversation. "He looks at you the way I look at other women." Klaus said, seemingly indifferent, shrugging.

Something quickly flickered across her face, some emotion he couldn't name, however she chuckled and said, "well I need to pay more attention to this certain look then." She peeked around before facing him again, grinning. "Food's here."

* * *

"I think I should get a bike." Bonnie chirped up after a minute of casual silence.

"Oh really?" Klaus said distractedly.

It was around four in the afternoon when they left the pub. After that moment when Klaus spoke before really thinking, everything was fine. It went back to normal. Bonnie didn't appear hurt or give him the cold shoulder like other girls would do if he said or did something particularly assholish. That's what irked him and he couldn't put a finger on why exactly. Perhaps he just wasn't used to that kind of indifference from any woman, even from a close friend.

Klaus rolled his eyes to the cloudy sky, he can be a vain bastard at times.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun, get fresh air and go to the country side and I won't need to take the bus that much."

Klaus smiled tightly. "I suppose."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Hmm? oh." He didn't realize they were standing in front of her apartment until he saw her taking the keys out of her pocket. "Yeah, alright."

"Great. Stefan's back, they're probably inside."

"He's staying over here, I presume?"

"You presume right, Mr. Mikaelson."

They opened the door. Bonnie tossed the keys in a small rainbow colored bowl on the floor in the hallway which he always found baffling as there was a key holder nailed to the wall right above it. Klaus heard vague sounds in the background. He narrowed his eyes in concentration but they soon turned humorous when he realized what exactly he was hearing.

Bonnie, oblivious, started walking down the hallway and into the living room. She stopped when he followed her and put his finger to his lips, silencing her when she called out her roommates name. "Wait a second," he whispered.

After a moment, Bonnie gasped when moaning got progressively louder in the direction of Rebekahs room, she was in a fit of laughter next with Klaus joining her.

"Should we leave?" She whispered after their laughter subsided.

Klaus was going to answer her until they both heard a loud shout (presumably Stefan) and then nothing. He raised a brow, amused. "No, I think we're alright." He said, casually.

Bonnie swallowed her giggles, her face pink, and nodded. After a moment, she said, "Go open the front door and shut it."

When Klaus did just that, Bonnie called out, "Bekah! you home? We just got back." "Klaus is here too." Throwing an obvious glance at Klaus.

"Stef, you here mate?" Klaus added.

Rebekah's door creaked open, "Hi guys," Stefan said, a little bashful as he strided out of the room in blue tartan boxer shorts and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. He picked up a full bottle of water off the coffee table and proceeded to drink nearly all of it.

"Thirsty, huh?" Klaus said, grimacing when Bonnie elbowed him in the side.

Stefan, still looking sheepish, shrugged. "Meh, a little, hows work?"

"Usual." Klaus said, simply. However the conversation enthusiastically turned towards the Liverpool and Arsenal match that was played the day before which of course caused Bonnie to drift out of the conversation as she quietly went to Rebekahs room.

* * *

"Hey." Bonnie said as she plonked herself on Rebekahs fuchsia colored bed.

"Hi darling, have a nice time with Klaus?" Rebekah said brightly as she tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"It was good." She said, nodding."

Rebekah, noticing her friends contemplative face in her vanity mirror turned around to look at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Bonnie said, her head down. "I don't know, I..."

Rebekah sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me, woman."

"Okay." Bonnie said, "this is actually going to sound incredibly silly...but you know when you know something but when you actually hear what you know...its still hurts a little bit."

Rebekah slowly nodded her head, staring blankly at Bonnie. "No."

Bonnie exhaled, "Again this is silly but I knew Klaus didn't look at me in that way, we're friends." She shrugged, realisation started to dawn on Rebekahs face as she continued on. "But I guess hearing it from him just cemented what I already knew but it still stings, like a very small, very tiny part of me thinks 'what's so wrong with me?'...but it's just my insecurities...because I don't have those feelings for him in a romantic kind of way, purely platonic now." She wanted to make the last part of her cluttered speech clear to Rebekah as she always believed Bonnie never really let go of her crush on Klaus.

Rebekah stared at her shrewdly. "Bonnie, when was the last time you had sex?"

Rolling her eyes, she threw a pillow at her blonde friend. "Honestly, Rebekah."

She caught the pillow easily and laid it back down on the bed. "I mean it darling, the only man I see you with is Klaus and he acts like a personal bodyguard when we're all out that guys can't even approach you because they're intimidated...and you seem alright with it or oblivious, I don't know."

"My relationship with Klaus is fine." She said blandly, feeling defensive.

"I know it is." Rebekah said, reassuringly. "But you need to go out there and date or get some because Klaus is still in his man whoreish phase and doesn't seem to be getting out of it anytime soon and if you're still holding a candle for him -"

Bonnie shook her head, cutting in. "I'm not."

"Then you'll be waiting for a really long time." Rebekah said, finishing her sentence. "You can have any guy you want and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend, it's true and you should take advantage of that. I can even set you up."

Bonnie didn't answer her, she was silent for a while, letting her friends words marinate.

There was a loud knock on Rebekahs door. "Yes?" She called out, calmly.

Stefan stuck his head around the door. "The lasagne is ready and Annie Hall is on tonight, you told me to remind you."

Bonnie glared at Stefan and Rebekah. "You put lasagne in the oven then went off and had sex? What if you forgot about it?"

Stefan's cheeks turned red but Rebekah said, nonchalantly "We have a timer." She looked at Stefan and smiled, "I completely forgot about Annie Hall, you could have not reminded me and watched something else."

"Yeah...it's not a bother though, haven't seen it." Stefan shrugged. "But Klaus was all for not reminding you."

"Bet he was," Rebekah muttered. "We'll be out in a second."

Stefan just nodded and closed the door after him.

"Don't I have an amazing boyfriend?"

"The best." Bonnie grinned.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when all four of them were snuggled up on the couch, Rebekah's head on Stefan's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut in fatigue. Klaus and Bonnie were sitting upright, both were completely absorbed with the movie (but one of them would probably never admit it).

As the piano music faded and the ending credits came on, Bonnie quickly wiped away her tears with the giant blanket enveloping the four.

"Their is something strangely sexy about Woody Allen." Rebekah said, yawning and stretching out her arms.

Klaus rolled his eyes but turned his head to Bonnie when she hummed in agreement.

"Oh really, you too?" Klaus mused.

Bonnie nodded, "he's so awkward yet brilliant, what I would do to pick at his brain."

"And he wears those glasses." Rebekah added, poking at Stefan's cheeks, giggling when he pulled her into a bear hug.

"That too."

"So you have a thing for nerdy guys with massive glasses?" Klaus teased, although he wanted to hear her answer.

"Intelligent, sweet nerdy guys with massive glasses, yes." Bonnie said, looking pensive for a short moment before turning to face him, smiling sleepily. "Kinda knackered right now, think I'm going to bed."

"This is ridiculous, it's only eleven." Rebekah said in between yawns, "we're acting like really old people." But she tapped Stefans shoulder causing him to rise lazily off the couch. He grunted goodnight at Klaus and Bonnie before walking to Rebekahs room.

"Night, people." Rebekah said before following Stefan.

"Do you want to stay the night? I can get you a pillow." Bonnie said, getting up.

Klaus shook his head, "Nah, don't bother, I'm gonna get a taxi."

"Sure? Couch is always free."

"As appealing as your couch is." Klaus grinned, "think I'm heading out tonight anyway, Damon wants to go on another bender since Tania broke up with him."

"Another? Your liver hates you."

"Other people are coming along. You're welcome to come but I'm guessing you want your bed."

"Yes and unlike you I need enough sleep to function at work."

"Fair enough." Klaus chuckled, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. "Come and have breakfast with mum and I next Saturday, it'll be just the three of us so no bickering."

"That'll be lovely." Bonnie said as they made their way to the hallway. "Why isn't your dad going?"

Klaus shrugged, "meeting clients in China or something."

"Or something." Bonnie laughed lightly. She opened the door, "See you next week."

"Or sooner, might drop by or you can come over to mines, we can watch Woody's earlier stuff."

She smiled warmly, "I'd like that."

"Good." Klaus said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

He started walking down the steps, out of sight when he turned the corner, his footsteps causing a loud echo.

"Behave yourself tonight." Bonnie called out, smiling slightly when he called back.

"Do I ever, love?"


	4. Chapter 4

London, November 1986

"This isn't what I ordered."

Bonnie jaw clench, she softly exhaled before turning around, an apologetic yet confused look she's mastered since she started working in the restaurant. "I'm sorry, what could be the problem?"

"This isn't spicy, I asked for spicy." The man lifted up his plate, a condescending look enveloping his chubby face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, she hoped her sarcasm didn't slip through. "I'll get you a new plate right away." She took the plate off him, smiled before making her way towards the kitchens. She lazily plopped herself on the nearest stool. She was officially on her lunch break now.

Marco the head chef, tilted his head towards Bonnie's hands before rolling his eyes. "Again?"

"Yep," Bonnie said, setting the plate down and resting her head face down on the steel counter. "I don't know why he keeps coming back here if he's never happy."

"It's his only social interaction for the day." He walked over to her, "so what's wrong with it?"

Bonnie lifted up her head, "Not spicy enough." She got up to walk towards the back door, "I'm going to go get some air."

Marco only nodded, not looking at her, dark eyes only on the plate. "That bastard," he muttered.

As Bonnie opened the door, she sighed as the cool air hit her face, she sat down on the white bench enjoying the silence as she numbly stared at the grey, stone wall before her. "What am I going to do?" she said out loud and to no one. She been asking herself this question for the past several months. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, "what am I going to do?" she whispered.

The door swung open, causing Bonnie to jump slightly.

"Sorry Bonnie, I didn't know you were here," Jeremy stammered, he was about to walk back until Bonnie called his name, he looked back at her, an unsure look in his eyes.

"Are you on break as well?" Bonnie asked, smiling slightly.

He rapidly blinked at her before looking down. "Um yeah, but it's okay, I'll leave you in peace."

"Jeremy," The tone of her voice made him look up, he tried not to grin as Bonnie patted the spot beside her. "You're not disturbing me besides, I don't own the back of the restaurant."

Jeremy lightly chuckled as he sat beside her. "It's kind of an unspoken rule that if you're here, we all leave you alone."

Bonnie turned her head towards him, a surprise look in her mossy eyes. Jeremy tried not to stare at her as her brows furrowed. "Why would they do that?"

Jeremy just shrugged, looking down and kicking a small pebble. "This is like your haven, none of us want to intrude."

Bonnie let out an unlady like snort, "if I had a safe haven...it certainly wouldn't be this." She gestured towards the overfilling black bins and the multiple flies hovering over the trash cans.

He laughed and nodded, "yeah, you're right." He looked at her again before glancing at his shoes, he bit his bottom lip, he looked like he wanted to say something.

She playfully nudged him, "I feel like there's something you want to say to me." He shook his head but a pink tint suddenly appeared on his cheeks. "You do, you want say something, I'm curious." She stretched her legs out, flattening the invisible creases on her white pants.

"No it's nothing, really." He smiled at her, blush still evident on his cheeks.

Bonnie found it kinda adorable. "You're cute, you know that."

Jeremy looked shocked but before he can say anything to that, she gently pinched his cheeks before standing up. She stretched out her arms, "How's uni going?"

"It's fine," he mumbled. Bonnie noticed his eyes, they seemed dimmer.

"You okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you going back inside?" He smiled, it looked a little forced.

Bonnie nodded, opening the door, "yeah I'm going to get some food before I'm back on."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"See you in a bit."

When Bonnie closed the door behind her, Jeremy rested the back of his head against the brick wall. "I'm not that much younger than you," he sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Couple hours later when Bonnie and another waitress named Carol started counting and diving the tips in the tip jar when Jeremy came over, a bold look in his eyes.

"Heya," Bonnie smiled, handing him his share, "there you go."

Jeremy pocketed without looking at it.

At Bonnie's questioning look, Jeremy said, "I trust you."

Bonnie laughed a little while walking to the staff room to grab her coat, she was surprised when she saw Jeremy standing behind her, "are you okay?"

Jeremys cheeks went pink when he said, "are you seeing anybody?"

Bonnie wasn't exactly the most perceptive person, she playfully sighed and said, "unfortunately no, think I might have to invest in a few cats."

Jeremy chuckled but it came out a tad strained, "I hope this doesn't make the situation uncomfortable but I was wondering," he let out a nervous breath while pushing his glasses up, "if you wanted to have dinner with me or something."

"You mean, like a date?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Jeremy nodded. "Like a date," he stated.

"Oh," Bonnie said, looking away. "I'm not really sure what to say," she laughed nervously. She looked back at him.

"You could say yes," he smiled boyishly.

Bonnie would be lying if she said she didn't find him cute, he's adorable but she wasn't sure if she saw him in that way but her heart did melt a little when she looked up at the hopeful look in his eyes, "can I give you my answer on Monday?"

He looked down and nodded, "sure."

She quickly grabbed her coat, "I'll see you then."

The walk to the exit was a little awkward as they tried to make small talk, when they pushed open the door Bonnie turned to Jeremy who looked a little torn. To her complete surprise, Jeremy enveloped her in a quick hug.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "bye Bonnie, see you next week."

"Bye Jeremy."

He smiled a little, turning away and walked down the opposite end of the pavement to catch his bus.

Bonnie stood there for a couple of seconds before mentally shaking her head, she turned around, zipping up her coat to the top.

* * *

"Hello darling!" Rebekah called out as Bonnie entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find Klaus and Stefan sitting next to her roommate. Stefan was supposed to be in Edinburgh and Klaus...well, she didn't know.

"Why do you all look nice?" Bonnie wondered out loud as she took in everyone's outfits. Rebekah wore a form fitting blood red dress with black pumps, Stefan looked handsome in a disheveled kind of way, his hair was spiky as he wore a plain white shirt and dark jeans. Klaus looked...well he looked like Klaus, he wore a simple long sleeved cream, button down shirt with black slacks.

Klaus gave her his signature, devilish smirk. "Damon's birthday, love."

Bonnie moaned, "Oh that's tonight?" She innocently stared at the three, "can't I skip it?"

Rebekah shook her head, "nope, absolutely not."

"Rebekah," Bonnie whined as she walked over to them. "I forgot it was his birthday."

"Well, who's fault is that."

"Rebekah."

"Bonnie."

The two girls stared one another down, both unmoving. The two men looked between both women, before shrugging and going back to drinking their Carlsberg. Bonnie was the first to move as she sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll go change."

"Yay!" Rebekah enthusiastically clapped her hands.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes as she practically stomped towards her room. Instead of getting ready, she flopped on top of her bed, closing her eyes. She opened them after a minute though when she felt a weight sink next to her, when she looked up she frowned. "I could have been changing, you know."

"I came in at the wrong time then." Klaus chuckled when Bonnie quickly hit him with her pillow. "Careful, I'm holding this," he tutted.

Bonnie sat herself up, motioning for him to give her his can which he did, she took a long chug of his drink before giving it back to him. "I'll get ready now."

"Are you alright, love?" he said, propping himself on his elbow, making himself comfortable.

"I'm fine, just tired," she murmured, resting her head a little on Klaus' shoulder.

"Of work?" He asked, his chin brushing against the top of her head so he can peer down at her.

She snuggled a little more into his shoulder. "Mainly that but of everything, really." It was silent for a long moment, her eyes started to drift close when Klaus cleared his throat.

"This is going to sound incredibly cliche but it isn't your time yet but when that time comes and it will, it will be amazing to witness. Don't over think it, love, you're young and will be young for some time."

Bonnie smiled a little, he knew her too well. She nodded against his shoulder. "That goes the same for you too."

"Yeah, hopefully," his tone losing the same resolution it had a second ago, Bonnie was about to comment until she heard him take a whiff of her hair. "You smell like tacos."

Bonnie sat up, grabbing the end of her hair to smell it, "do you think I need a shower?"

Klaus sat up aswell, "Didn't say it was a bad smell besides no one will care." He started to stand up, his back to her, "I'll leave you to change now...although I could help..." he turned around, a sly smile in place.

Bonnie pointed to the door, "out."

"Okay, see you in a bit," He walked towards the door but turned around once again, "I'll keep Rebekah from stealing your vodka, she's been eyeing it up for the past half hour."

"Please do," a stern look on her face but it quickly softened, "my hero."

He winked at her, "always."

* * *

Bonnie's head was spinning. She felt incredibly ill, worse than that if she didn't find a bathroom in the next minute Damon's expensive carpet is going to get a very unwelcome surprise. She repeated the mantra of 'one foot in front of the other' but the actual act was difficult to do as each room she entered didn't have the decency to stay still.

Bonnie muttered 'sorry' and 'excuse me' to nearly everyone she bumped into to, she didn't yet recognize anyone, where were the people she came with? However, she stumbled into the dining room. The room was encased with wispy, grey smoke, Bonnie had to squint her eyes a little to see. Thankfully, she recognized her blue eyed friends soft yet raspy voice on the other end of the room. Klaus was leaning against the wall talking to two women, all laughing heartily that Bonnie didn't want to disturb him anymore. When she was about to turn away, Klaus suddenly looked up, making eye contact with her.

The lightness in his eyes turned questioning as he looked at her. The other two women turned around also wondering who diverted Klaus attention, both were beautiful that Bonnie felt like a sloppy mess. She shook her head, letting him know he didn't have to worry. However, her body had other ideas as her hands covered mouth, yep, she needed to throw up now.

She ran down the hallway towards the sliding, backdoor. There were still plenty of people outside but she couldn't care less as she hunched over, gagging, feeling terrible when all the contents she drank tonight spilled onto the grass. People jumped out of the way, some laughing good naturedly, others rolling their eyes.

"Told you not to take that joint." Klaus voice pierced through her drunken haze. He lightly patted her on the back but stepped away when Bonnie started making unattractive retching noises.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said, coughing. "Go back inside."

"No thanks, I'm alright here." Klaus said, lightly. "Do you still need to spew some more?"

Bonnie straightened up slowly, she shook her head. "Don't think so." She turned around to look at him, glazed eyes meeting his. "Think I'm a little fucked."

Klaus grinned. "Think so too, love."

He put his arm gently around her waist, his other hand grabbed two plastic chairs. "This makes a welcoming change."

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually the one looking after me."

Bonnie just glared at him while Klaus shrugged.

They walked further down the lawn until Klaus stopped and placed the chairs on the ground.

"Right, sit here and get some air." He sat down next to her.

Bonnie looked over at him, swaying a bit. "You can go inside, you know."

He shook his head. "We'll go inside later, right now let's just stay out here."

Bonnie slowly sat down and looked up at the starry sky, 'Papa don't Preach' was wafting all though the house and outside, she sighed sadly. That's Rebekah and her favorite new, dance song. "I'm such a cock block."

There was a smile in his voice as he said. "You're not, honest."

"I am though." Bonnie nodded, closing her eyes, feeling irrationally emotional. "You were talking to those women, who seem really nice and lovely and I ruined it for you, I'm a ruiner, Bonnie the cock blocker, that's me...watch out everybody, I'm gonna get you...umm hide the people you want to pull for I will umm..." She stopped speaking when she finally lost her train of thought.

There was a moment of silence until Klaus burst out laughing. She opened her eyes. Surprised, she turned around to see Klaus wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Fucking hell Bonnie, never seen you like this before." He chuckled lightly before starting up the buoyant laughter again when he saw her frown. "How much did you drink?" He said between gasps.

Bonnie looked on, unamused. She thought she was speaking from the heart, that's not something to laugh at. She waited until his laughter died down. "You finished?"

"Yeah," He said as he took a deep breath. He grinned, throwing his arm around a disgruntled Bonnie, bringing her closer to him. "I miss you."

"Please." Bonnie chuckled lightly.

Klaus frowned slightly, looking down at the top of her curly head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you have lots of other women to keep you company." She snuggled her head closer to his shoulder.

His frown only deepened, is that what she honestly thought of him even after all these years? Did she not realize what she means to him. He sighed, suppose he could appreciate her more. He hasn't seen her as much as he should, work was starting to get very hectic and he was dating frequently, which was taking up his time. Klaus closed his eyes tightly, what shitty excuses, yeah he needs to definitely see her more.

Noticing Klaus silence, she looked up at him. "I was just kidding, I know how extremely important I am to you." She smiled but it looked a little too sarcastic to Klaus' liking.

He disentangled himself from her. "But you are though."

She looked up at him, "hmmm?"

"You're important to me, besides my mum, you are the most important woman in my life."

She was quiet for a moment before smiling softly. "Thank you Klaus."

"You're like the little sister I never had."

Her smile became tighter as she nodded, "that's sweet."

Oblivious to her sudden sour demeanor. "Is there anything you want to say to me as well?" Klaus said expectantly.

She tapped her index finger against her chin, "hmmm, nope."

He playfully elbowed her side, "come shower me with affection and compliments."

"Okay," she was silent, she sighed dramatically "this is tough though."

"Bonnie," he pouted playfully, "you're being awfully mean to me."

"I'm kidding," she reached over to lightly slap his arm only to miss it completely, her hand hitting the cold air instead, "woah." She blinked quickly.

Klaus just snorted, looking amused, "are you seeing two of me?" He started waving his hand in front of her face, chuckling a little when she managed to slap him this time.

"I'm fine, just feeling a tad woozy."

"Is the air helping at all?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, smiling. "Very much so."

"Good," he turned his head away to look up at the stars again.

Bonnie looked at his profile for a moment before quietly muttering, "you somehow always find a way to make me feel better about myself." She cleared her throat when Klaus turned to look at her, he heard her. "Whenever I'm feeling upset, all you have to say is a few words and I just feel better even for that moment only." She started to fidget a little under his unwavering gaze, "and you're a good listener," she added absently, "for a guy."

A slow pleased smile crossed his face, "I would have settled for a 'you're very hot' but that was much better.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, laughing. "Now that I fed your already giant ego, shall we go back inside?"

"You'll be alright?"

Bonnie nodded, standing up. "I need something fizzy, any kind at all."

"Club Orange?"

Bonnie nodded in approval. "That'll do."

Klaus got up as well, placing his hand the small of her back.

When they went inside, Damon immediately pounced on the two of them, "getting cozy, I see."

Bonnie scoffed while Klaus rolled his eyes. "Piss off, Damon," they said at the same time. They look at one another for a second before laughter erupted from the two of them, after their laughter faded Klaus raised his palm up for her to high five, Bonnie did so gleefully.

"Jesus," Damon heavily breathed, watching the interaction, he was about to say something inappropriate about the two them but thought better of it. Klaus is his best mate but he knows Klaus will clock him right in the face if he says something unchivalrous towards Bonnie even if it's a playful dig which it always is. Instead he picks up a wounded expression, "it's my birthday."

"Aww," Bonnie said, pulling away from Klaus to reach Damon, "I'm sorry, Happy Birthday." They hugged for a moment before Bonnie let out a loud squeak and slapping Damon hard on the shoulder a second later.

Klaus brows furrowed, "did you just squeeze-"

Damon cut in, grinning, "gotta mingle guys, see you two in a bit." He walked a little faster when Klaus took an intimidating step towards him, "I love you," the raven haired man called out, disappearing into the crowd.

Klaus looked frustrated but Bonnie laughed it off, "let's get my non alcoholic drink." She grabbed his forearm with both hands and pulled him with her.

When they reached the kitchen Klaus grabbed the bottle of Club Orange and poured a cup for her and himself. Bonnie smiled in thanks but she looked up to find his attention elsewhere particularly on a Latin woman with straight light brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. She was across the room chatting with another girl. Bonnie's shoulders slumped a little but she elbowed him in the ribs, his gaze left the pretty woman to playfully peer down at Bonnie.

"You should talk to her," Bonnie said, plastering an encouraging smile.

Klaus shook his head while helping himself to more of the fizzy drink, "nope."

"Why not? I refuse to be a cock block. You don't have to look after me anymore, I feel grand."

"I'm not looking after you, I'm spending time with you." He said, however his eyes did quickly glance at the girl to make sure she was still there before looking back at Bonnie.

"Spend time with me tomorrow or the day after that," she shrugged, "but you might never see her again however," she said, nodding towards the girl who was in mid laughter.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, "you're making this needlessly romantic, love."

"Maybe, I'm a romantic at heart, stranger things have happened," she smiled, it wavered a little when a coy smile crossed his features as he looked over to the other side of the room again. He wanted to talk to the mysterious girl. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her blonde friend talking to two other girls in tight dresses with hair back combed to the extreme. "Oh look there's Rebekah, I'll go to her and you," she nodded towards the girl, "go to her."

"Why are you pushing this?" He looked amused but his eyes were questioning.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before casually saying, "Consider this payback for earlier."

Klaus shook his head, "it was no trouble though-"

"I'm leaving," Bonnie sing songed, backing away, "tell me about it later."

"Bonnie..."

She playfully waved at him, "bye Klaus."

Klaus sighed, "I'll find you then, later on."

Bonnie nodded, "do." She grabbed her cup and turned away, suddenly wanting to leave as fast as she can. A couple yards away she turned around slightly to see Klaus already shaking hands with the girl, she immediately face forward, "wow, he's quick," she whispered. She saw Rebekah sitting on a plush, blue velvet chair. Rebekah looked up and grinned at Bonnie, she looked around probably for another chair for her to sit on. When their wasn't any available, Rebekah tapped her knee. Bonnie happily obliged, sitting on her friends lap.

"Damn, your ass is bony."

Bonnie laughed, determined not to look behind her to see if Klaus was still there or not. Instead she introduced herself to the two girls Rebekah was chatting to, their names Anna and Sophia, both really sweet and funny. They talked for a few more hours until Stefan strolled over to the four, completely sober and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Apparently he won a pool game against the birthday boy and won his silver Rolex. Stefan held it up looking very pleased with himself.

"Stefan, maybe you should give it back." Rebekah said, even though she looked impressed with her boyfriend.

Stefan waved that suggestion away, "he has about five of them, pretty sure this is the cheapest out of the five." He fastened the buckle around his wrist and clapped his hands once, "are you ladies ready to go? It's three in the morning," he said, eyes glued to his watch.

Rebekah nodded, "I'm ready." She looked at Bonnie who nodded, "do you need a lift as well Anna, Sophia?"

Anna shook her head, "It's okay. We live near by, let's definitely have lunch together."

Rebekah smiled, "that'll be lovely." After Bonnie and Rebekah hugged and exchanged numbers with the two girls, Stefan was waiting for them in the front entrance.

"What about Klaus?" Bonnie asked, looking around.

"I found him earlier on, he said not to wait on him, he'll take a cab back." Stefan said, opening the door for the two women.

Bonnie nodded, suddenly shivering and pulling Rebekah to her for warmth as they walked to Stefans car.

"Oh," Stefan said, snapping his fingers, "he also said he'll stop by to take you to his parents house for lunch, around one."

Bonnie smiled, ignoring the pathetic warmth that engulfed her insides, "okay then."

Rebekah looked over at Bonnie, observing her friends blissful features she's only ever seen when Klaus is involved. Rebekah sighed sadly, linking Bonnie's arm with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

London, December/January, 1986/87

"Darling, come help me with the tea."

"Yeah mum," Klaus nodded absently as he watched Kol and Bonnie in an intense conversation involving his little brothers countless toy cars, the majority layed out on the expansive, manicured lawn. Right now the seven year old was holding up a miniature black mustang, Bonnie gently took the toy from him and looked it over. She gave it back to Kol a moment later, both nodded once to one another, both looking solemnly impressed with the situation.

Klaus lightly scoffed as he turned away from the window to look at his mum, "Kol is showing Bonnie his new addition."

His mum, Sarah, smiled serenely as she started grabbing blue porcelain teacups from the metal cabinet. "He was very excited when he found you were bringing Bonnie, he started running around his room grabbing all his toys then running outside, he made about three trips," a delicate laugh blanketing the warm kitchen, Klaus smiled in reflex to the sound, "just back and forth, it was so cute."

Klaus looked back to the window, instantly smiling when he saw Bonnie pick up his unsuspecting brother, she started running around the lawn clutching Kol in her arms. His grin widened when Kols head tilted back as laughter emitted from his little frame, Klaus could just make out the sound though the thick glass.

He heard his mother approach him, she stood next him placing a casual hand on his shoulder, after a minute she spoke, "why you two aren't together is a mystery to me."

Klaus just laughed while shaking his head, he was used to his moms comments about his relationship with Bonnie. "You can't say that mum, you know I'm dating Maria."

Sarah nodded in a placating way. "Yes I know, Maria, don't get me wrong she's a nice girl."

Klaus nodded, "yes she is." Suppose he had Bonnie to thank for that. He wasn't planning on approaching Maria at Damon's party although he wanted to, he remembered seeing her when his gang and himself walked through the threshold. Bonnie and Rebekah were talking animatedly about a concert they wanted to see while Stefan was immediately dragged off by a close friend, saying he wanted to settle a wager. While Klaus' eyes bounced off different things, objects and people, he saw Maria casually glance at him, he daringly maintained eye contact with her long enough that she smiled flirtatiously but a second later she dropped her gaze and turned right around and left him. Confused, Klaus wanted to take off after her but remembered himself when Bonnie's arm brushed up against his so instead he placed both hands on his friends small shoulders, directing her to the packed kitchen.

Sarah's soft voice brought him back to the present. "I thought you would marry Bonnie," Klaus slightly jumped at that, he stared at his mum with wide eyes. Sarah sighed, "but there's still time for that, of course. You're both so young still."

"Mum, you're just confused because Bonnie is one of my best friends who's also a woman." He put an arm around Sarah, bringing her close. "Just give Maria a chance, you have to admit mum, you're being a little bias."

"I guess I am," she softly patted her son's cheek, "it's just, Bonnie's so sweet."

Klaus nodded and looked out the window again, "she's a sweet person."

Watching Klaus' small smile on his pale face, Sarah sighed dramatically and moved away, "I don't understand you kids."

Klaus chuckled at that then changed the direction of the conversation. "Dad's not coming, is he?" He couldn't help the hopeful tone in his voice.

"He might." Sarah gave him a bland look while scooping up her long, blond hair in a pony tail. "You need to have a proper conversation with your father."

"We have conversations." Klaus countered, stacking chocolate biscuits on a giant plate.

"Non work related conversations?"

Klaus just shrugged, giving a non committal grunt in response.

Sarah hissed when she saw what her eldest son was doing, batting Klaus' hands away she said, "you're just throwing those biscuits there," she shooed him away, "call them in, I see signs of rain."

Klaus looked out at the graying sky and nodded. Opening the back door, he walked along the short pebbled path until he reached the two figures plonked back down on the grass again.

Klaus footsteps alerted the two, both looking up. Bonnie smile widened while Kols small, freckled face had a slight scowl. Klaus laughed inwardly, amused at Kols possessive streak when it came to his pretty friend, Klaus would even go as far and think Kol viewed Klaus as some sort of competition for Bonnie's affections. Klaus remembered the first time he brought Bonnie with him to the manor and how the usual rambunctious child turned incredibly shy as he clutched his Tigger stuff animal staring at Bonnie from afar. It was instant love. It took a couple more trips to his home for Kol to work up the courage and approach Bonnie but once he did, he didn't stop.

Klaus mussed up the boys brown hair as he approached them before addressing Bonnie. "Mum insists you two come in now, tea's ready." Klaus looked up as small drops of rain started to pelt down now.

Bonnie nodded as she stood up, "great, just in time too." She picked off small clumps of grass off her emerald fisherman's sweater and reached for Kols waiting hand, pulling him up, "hungry?" she asked Kol.

Kol nodded, grinning.

"I'm hungry too Bonnie," Klaus added, smiling playfully.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked hand in hand with Kol, Klaus trailing behind them.

* * *

"So what are you kids doing tonight?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of her tea before setting it down.

"Well we were thinking..." Bonnie began but paused for a moment to swat Klaus' hand away from her plate which had the last lemon square Sarah offered. "We were thinking of attending this very classy party being held in the Carltons tonight, everybody's dressing up."

"That's a fun way to spend New Years," Sarah nodded.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "It's good to have a friend with connections." A week ago Bonnie heard Rebekah enter the apartment, screaming hysterically. Bonnie rushed in the living room assuming her friend saw a giant spider or something silly but Rebekah, after a few deep breaths, ended up telling Bonnie her boss put her name on the list to attend this New Years party at some fancy hotel, "You don't understand Bonnie," Rebekah explained, "celebrities are going to be at this party, it's exclusive and the best part is I can invite friends. I knew their had to be some perk for working for that mean hag," she grabbed Bonnie's hands, eyes animated, "let's go buy reasonable priced dresses Bon," Rebekah screeched before dragging her out the building.

"And Rebekah said it was okay for me to go too?" Klaus asked, making do with a digestive biscuit.

Bonnie nodded, "yes but you have to meet us at nine otherwise it's going to be difficult for you to get in."

Klaus nodded, Maria had a flight to catch to Barcelona later tonight so Klaus planned to see her after she got off work which means they only had a couple of hours to spend together. Klaus was a little gutted when he found out, it's been been a long while since he had someone he can call his girlfriend and spending New Years with her would have been special. But he didn't want to wallow and spend New Years alone, he'd rather spend it with the people he care about, well...person.

"What about you mum? still going to grans shindig tonight?"

"Yes, think we're staying the night too." Sarah said, dragging Kol to her so he can sit on her lap, she kissed him on the cheek causing Kol to whine, eyes darting to Bonnie. "hush," Sarah hushed, placing another kiss on his cheek. "That reminds me, I should buy some wine for tonight, maybe bake a cake if I have time."

Klaus nodded, "sure, tell gran I'll see her next week though." He looked over at Bonnie, "wanna come along?"

Bonnie nodded, taking a piece of her lemon cake, "I'll check my work schedule but I think I can." She popped a piece of cake in mouth, gloating when Klaus eyed her plate.

"Oh," Sarah glanced up at the clock, "Your father should be home soon."

Klaus tapped the table lightly before getting up, "and that is our cue to leave." He looked over at Bonnie who nodded in understanding, she got up while ruffling Kols hair.

"Klaus..." Sarah sighed, "I can't remember the last time we had a family meal together."

He smiled at Sarah and kissed her cheek, "I'll come round next week." He heard her sigh again but he ignored it, he waited for Bonnie before they walked out of the kitchen and down the expansive hallway. Klaus called out to him mom and Kol again while he grabbed his keys. He swung his arm around Bonnie as they made there way out the door.

"Oh shit," Klaus whispered as his father's BMW was now parked beside his own car. They walked down the cobbled steps and Klaus had a tight smile in place, "father," he greeted.

"Did you set up the itinerary for Mr. Lee?" Joshua glanced at his friend beside him, "hello Bonnie," his tone rather friendly, when Bonnie said her greeting, his steely gaze went back to Klaus, "Did you?"

He nodded, "of course father."

When Joshua nodded, satisfied, he asked, "Is your mother at home?"

"Inside," Klaus nodded toward the house, "teas on."

"Excellent...you're leaving then?"

"Yes," Klaus can feel Bonnie shuffling beside him, "and we have to go."

"Okay," he looked at Bonnie, "send your father my regards."

A smile lightened Bonnie's features as she nodded, "of course. He said, he'll beat you on the next game of pool when he visits again and to count on it."

Joshua smiled warmly at that, "I look forward to it."

Klaus backed up with Bonnie tripping slightly next to him, he dropped his arm and nodded towards his father, "Bye."

"Bye, son." Joshua turned around and made his way up the steps.

As they walked to his black convertible, Klaus placed his sunglasses on and unlocked the doors. As they sat down Bonnie cleared her throat and said hesitantly, "maybe one of you need to make an effort in the relationship."

Starting the ignition, Klaus only shrugged and said, "him first."

* * *

Throwing a coat on with his keys in his hand, he made his way out the door when he heard the phone ring. His hand twisted on the door knob, about to ignore it when he thought their might be an emergency. Walking over to his phone he picked it up and immediately rolled his eyes when he heard Damons voice on the other end.

"Claire broke up with me."

Klaus checked his watched, "well if you cheat on your girlfriend, they tend to react like that, mate."

"It was only that one time," He heard an annoyed sigh, "at least I told her."

"You're the king of honesty." Klaus said, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"And you're an unfeeling prick," a second later, "what are you doing tonight since your girlfriend is leaving you."

"For a week."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon mumbles, "whatever."

Without thinking Klaus muttered, "there's a party down in Soho that Rebekah managed to get her name on." Klaus bit his lip and furrowed his brows cause he knew what was coming next and Rebekah will have his head and Stefan wouldn't be able to stop her.

Damon cleared his throat, "don't suppose I can tag along since my girlfriend left me permanently."

Klaus closed his eyes in consternation, "Damon..."

"Please mate, oh buddy ole pal. Do you have any idea how depressing it is, your girlfriend breaking up with you on News Years Eve?"

"It was your fault you fucking twat."

"I know that, it's just I need to be around people," their was a pause on the other line, "and Bonnie is still single, yeah?"

Klaus nearly ripped the chord off the telephone, "I will beat you to a fucking pulp if you touch her."

Damon had the audacity to laugh, "After all these years, I still love winding you up...so, party? yeah?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed, "yeah, at nine."

"And you'll pick me up?"

"Alright," Klaus said, gritting his teeth, "at half eight."

"I love you."

"You're such a fucking -" He paused and the line went dead on the other side, "fucking asshole." He put down the phone and quickly made his way towards the door.

* * *

Klaus knocked on the door and is immediately greeted with a welcomed thump against his chest, he laughs heartily when he feel legs wrapped around his waist, "hello to you too."

Maria quickly kisses him on the lips before setting herself down, she sighs, "I don't want to go." She trudges back to the living room with Klaus behind her, he chuckles at the mess made, clothes and shoes thrown all over the place, "don't laugh. I'm sad." She walks over to him and throws her tanned arms over his shoulders, he places his hands on her waist. "I wish you can come over with me."

"Me too," he sighs and looks down at her wide, brown eyes. "I hate my father."

She smiles whimsically, "family obligations. You got yours and I got mine." She rests her head against his shoulder, "try not to have too much fun while you're at the hip, cool party I can't attend."

That's almost a given but Bonnie's company will definitely curb his annoyance at the situation. "I promise." He nods towards the bomb site a few feet away from them, "need help packing?" His brow raises when he feels her hand drift towards his waist.

"Later," she whispers, a seductive gleam in her eyes as her hand drifts even lower. His eyes shutter, "this has got to last me for a week." He takes a ragged breath before gripping her chin and smashing his mouth to hers.

* * *

"Hey," Damon said, nudging his shoulder. "I think I see them."

Klaus smiled reflexively when he saw Bonnie resting her head on Rebekah's shoulder. They made their way over to them, ignoring the minor complaints of them skipping the line.

Klaus tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Hello you," Bonnie said, straightening up and giving Klaus a hug he quickly reciprocated. "Hi Damon, didn't know you were coming," Bonnie reached out for Damon but paused, "don't grab my ass."

"I won't this time but can you blame me for always trying."

"Damon," Klaus growled lowly.

Bonnie shook her head, giving Damon a hug. "Pervert."

"I thought we'd have to leave you behind," Bonnie teased Klaus as she pulled away from the raven haired man.

"Oh, you wouldn't have done that."

"Oh, we would have definitely left you behind," Rebekah turned her head, pinning Klaus and Damon with a stern look. "No way am I missing this."

"You know you're still waiting in the line," Klaus mused as he looked around and behind him, the line seemed to stretch around the block.

"Yeah, I think they have to let all the celebrities in first or something." Rebekah's lips down turned but she immediately giggled when Stefan planted a loud kiss on her cheek to cheer her up. "But it doesn't matter because my name is on the list."

"Exactly," Bonnie said, smiling. "What's a few more minutes."

Rebekah winked at Bonnie before turning to place her head on on Stefan's shoulder.

While Damon found a target in a green velvet dress to hit on, Klaus lightly tapped Bonnie's shoulder, "Have I told you how lovely you look tonight yet?" Klaus whispered as he subtly gazed at Bonnie from head to toe.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled, "you look quite dapper yourself."

"Well I try for you, love." Klaus said distractedly as he looked around again, this time when he felt eyes on them.

Klaus looked up and zeroed in on a man with slightly pale skin and dark features looking their way, particularly on the woman beside him. Klaus tried to contain his frown when the man started talking to his friend with platinum blonde hair. They were a bit far away so Klaus couldn't hear them but it was obvious with the way the dark haired man's eyes kept drifting to Bonnie and lingering there while conspicuously whispering to his friend that Klaus had an idea. Even though Klaus was blatantly staring at them for a few moments it seemed like the man didn't notice, eyes only on Bonnie but when he did, the stranger stopped talking mid sentence, tilted his head and smirked almost in a challenging kind of way which confused and irrationally angered Klaus.

"What is so amusing back there," Bonnie said, breaking the stare off between the two men. She turned around herself to look, Klaus noticed the man straighten up bit but before Bonnie could get a good look, Klaus placed a hand on her back stalling her.

"It's nothing, I thought I recognized somebody from work."

"Oh," Bonnie said, facing forward again. "Okay then."

Klaus restrained his smug grin, "wasn't him."

She gave him a bland look. "I assumed," Bonnie said, "oh how's Maria?"

"She's fine," he checked his watch, "should be taking off right about now."

"It's a shame she couldn't come out with us but she's so lucky." Bonnie commented, Klaus nodded along. They both jumped when Rebekah squeaked.

"The line's moving," Rebekah said with a gasp.

Bonnie and Klaus shared an amused look as they walked forward. Bonnie stifled a laugh when Rebekah confidently marched up the steps to the hotel to smoothly give her name to one of the attendants before beckoning them forward.

Rebekah reached out for Bonnie and clutched her hand, "this is going to be amazing."

Bonnie just smiled, hoping her friends expectations were reached tonight.

* * *

"I think I see Tom Cruise." Rebekah squeals, quickly patting Bonnie's forearm.

"That is not Tom Cruise," Bonnie chuckles, looking around impressed with the grand interior of gold and pink, it was a strange combination but it worked. "That is a waiter."

"Oooh," she grins, "he has champagne."

Bonnie gestures towards that direction and playfully looks at Klaus, "then that is where we will congregate."

Rebekah nods and drags Stefan with her.

"Do you think theres actually gonna be celebrities here?" Klaus whispered to her and Bonnie shook her head.

"No, but let's not ruin Rebekah's dream of attending a celebrity party."

As they made their way over towards the champagne, Bonnie accidentally bumps into a man, "oh sorry," she says and Klaus can tell she didn't really look up at the man she bumped into when Rebekah grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"That's...okay," the dark haired man said, last word drifting a little when he saw who bumped into him.

Klaus recognized him as the man outside the club eyeing Bonnie and Klaus placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her along.

* * *

Bonnie made her way inside, feeling a little chilly at the night air.

She told Rebekah she'd come out in a few minutes but she found herself, standing with a group of scattered people admiring the live, jazz band. She was swaying a little to the to the erratic beat.

"Hi," a deep voice said behind her.

Bonnie jumped slightly as she placed a hand on her heart, turning around. A tall man just a few feet away raised his hands up in an apologetic kind of way, he wore fitted black slacks and an unbuttoned, black blazer with the top buttons of his white shirt undone. He ran a hand lightly through his black, coiffed hair.

"Sorry about that," the man said, sounding a little repentant as his warm, grey eyes gazed down upon her.

But Bonnie shook her head, smiling a little. "It's okay, no harm done." She lifted up her glass of champagne, "still intact."

"Good but I would have been more than happy to get you a new one."

"Well, thank you for that." Bonnie said, her neck and cheeks feeling a little warm.

The young man looked a little unsure. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, I saw you were all alone and I was wondering if you wanted some company," he scratched the back of his head and spoke again before Bonnie could speak up and tell him Rebekah should be coming back, "that was lame. The truth was my friend was hyping me up for the past hour to walk over to you and introduce myself." He cleared his throat, "you're pretty, by the way."

Bonnie blinked a little and looked up to meet his grey eyes, attentive but still hesitant, "Well, that's very flattering. Thanks." She almost let out a nervous giggle but thankfully stopped herself. She took a quick sip, eyes casually moving to the left of him, hoping she created some air of nonchalance.

He stared at her for a moment, as if forgetting himself he flashed a boyish grin, biting his lip a little before lifting his hand up for her to shake. "Sorry, introductions. I'm Kai.

She shook his hand, looking back at him. "Bonnie."

"Pretty," he said as he let go of her hand.

She daringly looked up at him and blushed when his amused eyes met hers, "I can't help but notice your accent, American?"

"Sure am, Oregon." When Bonnie gave a questioning look, he shrugged. "It's on the west side. It's next to California," he added helpfully.

Bonnie smiled in understanding. "Are you here for a holiday or something?"

"Yeah, visiting a buddy who's studying here. He should be here somewhere though..." His voice drifting off at the end as he looked around. He then shrugged, "I'll see him later."

Bonnie smiled, "are you enjoying your time here Kai?"

"Not gonna lie," Kai smirked, "haven't been able to leave my hotel."

She let out a light laugh, "coming here in December probably wasn't the best idea."

Kai nodded, "probably right but-"

"But," Bonnie lightly cut in, "you wouldn't be able to spend New Years Eve here and -"

"You would have missed out on the company of a dashing American in a snazzy suit," Kai chimed in, brows raised a little, "that's what you were going to finish with, right?"

Bonnie chuckled, "of course," she said teasingly, cheeks heating up a little.

He looked down for a moment before looking up at her coyly. "So, are you here with anybody?" Kai asked, his voice inquisitive.

"Yeah, came with friends, a small group of us are scattered about the place."

"Oh okay, just friends? as in..." he lifted his hand up motioning in an incoherent kind of way and gestured to her, "no certain guy in that group of friends?"

Bonnie bit her lip, reigning in her grin at his obvious fishing. "No guy, just friends."

"Cool," Kai nodded, trying to look casual but she could tell he was pleased. He glanced at her glass before tilting his head towards the bar area, "need a top up?"

Bonnie nodded, "yeah, I'll come with you."

"After you," Kai smiled, he raised his hand indicating for her to lead the way.

Bonnie walked passed him and tried and failed not freeze up when Kai placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. He was barely touching her, just his finger tips grazing the fabric of her dress but Bonnie's heart started to beat erratically regardless. Bonnie softly exhaled as she kept walking forward with Kai by her side.

This feeling felt so alien to her, she couldn't remember the last time she had an instant attraction towards someone. Well, she could, the only person that ever had something very similar to that feeling was Klaus.

"Bonnie," Kai called out softly, she looked up, "what would you like?"

"Champagne is fine," Bonnie said, eyes a tad wide to find Rebekah looking surprised but delighted as her eyes cut to Kai who was motioning the bartender over. Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head, Rebekah pouted.

"Really?"

She just nodded noticing Klaus making his way towards Stefan and Rebekah, the three were huddled together with Rebekah's arms raised, motioning towards Bonnie, Bonnie immediately turned around before three pairs of eyes could look at her. Bonnie bravely pressed herself closer to Kai, he looked down but didn't comment on it.

"Are you sure you just want champagne?" Kai said, peering down at her, Bonnie quickly met his eyes.

"What's wrong with champagne?" Bonnie said, looking a little puzzled.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, eyes taking on an impish glint. "It's just, it's free and I was trying to buy you a drink."

Bonnie laughed, "alright, is a vodka tonic okay?"

"Perfect," he nodded in approval before giving the orders, he tilted his lean body against the bar. "Tell me about yourself."

Bonnie looked down, "there's not much to tell."

"I doubt that," Kai nodded his thanks while paying the bartender. "Do you want to sit over there?"

Bonnie was about to nod absently until she saw where he was pointing and the people that occupied the space, "no, lets go over there."

Kai looked over at the area again, particularly Klaus, tilting his head a little while Klaus narrowed his eyes in return, it was something Bonnie didn't understand. When Kai saw Bonnie look curiously at him, Kai bit his lip. "Your friend seems really territorial over you," when Bonnie brows furrowed he carried on, "I mean the blonde, angry guy. He's been staring at us for a long time."

For some odd reason a flare of annoyance swept through Bonnie as she quickly glanced at Klaus, he was indeed staring at the two but he quickly looked away when caught. "He's a friend."

Kai nodded, brow raised, "does he know that?"

Bonnie scoffed, "yes," but quickly covered her mouth when she realized it wasn't an attractive look, "he has a girlfriend."

He looked at her, a small smile in place. "Let's go over there," he nodded in the direction that was farthest away from the band, "I won't be able to hear you otherwise and you still need to get around with telling me about yourself."

"You'll be bored though," Bonnie said, a slight whine in her voice, as she sat down on the comfy leather seat.

Kai sat across from her, "Well that's just impossible," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Bonnie blushed at that. She looked down, sloshing her drink around. "Well I went to university in Edinburgh, graduated a couple years ago."

"Cool," Kai nodded, "Edinburgh is in England, right?" He started to chuckle when Bonnie stared at him blankly. "I'm kidding, just fulfilling one of the many lovable stereotypes," He smiled sweetly, motioning with his hand, "please continue."

Bonnie grinned and did just that, ignoring the particular heated glances thrown her way from the opposite end of the room.

* * *

"I like him." Rebekah announced as she applied her pink lipstick.

"You haven't even spoken to him," Bonnie said as she leaned against the marble sink.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Rebekah frowned at her through the giant mirror, "you're hogging him, darling."

Bonnie lightly snorted, "if Stefan can hear you now." After a moment she said, "he's very blunt. More so than Klaus and that's saying something."

"He's American," Rebekah shrugged as way of explanation. "The men over there are very..." she paused as she snapped the top of her lipstick in place, "out there." She started mussing up her blonde hair, glancing over at Bonnie. "Did you notice Klaus by any chance?" she began innocently.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, annoyed and perplexed by the attitude she's been receiving from Klaus all throughout the night. "He's acting like a fucking tosser."

Rebekah chortled. "I think he's jealous darling."

"Why would he be?" Bonnie replied in an oddly calm tone. "Did he expect me to shadow him all night, that no other guy would try to chat me up. Am I so unappealing to the opposite sex?"

Rebekah tilted her head as she regarded Bonnie, "You're gorgeous, won't say more on that. Don't get me wrong I like Klaus but I like that you're separating yourself more from him though."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "me too." She looked over at Rebekah and sighed, "he's my best friend," Bonnie smiled at Rebekah aggressive throat clearing, "I mean second best friend and I love him to bits but I think a little distance especially on nights out isn't going to hurt."

Rebekah nodded once, "exactly, he's living his life, dating and falling in love."

Bonnie looked up in surprise, "is he in love with Maria?" At her friends glare, Bonnie cleared her throat and gestured for her to continue. "Sorry."

Coating mascara on her lashes while Bonnie just stands there, waiting for her friend to finish her regiment and feeling a little excited and nervous at going back to Kai who said he'll be waiting for her at the pool area, "and put it this way darling. The minute you're not glued to Klaus the body guard, the most handsome guy walks up to you and starts hitting on you."

Bonnie laughs, shaking her head. "Rebekah..."

Rebekah places the her makeup in her bag and shrugs playfully, "just something to think about." She takes one look back at the mirror and grins at Bonnie, "shall we get back to your lover boy?" Before Bonnie could retort to that, "and you will introduce me to him."

Bonnie sighed dramatically and placed a hand on Rebekahs elbow as they walked towards the door and back to the party, "if I must."

* * *

The music lofted around the pool area, he was currently outside rolling his eyes at Damon antics, who was currently in the pool surrounded by a couple inflatable flamingos trying to coax in a woman into joining him. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little again at the display before the sound of light laughter cut through his attention, putting him back in his sour mood.

Klaus really tried not to pout as he watched Bonnie and the guy he saw outside the hotel lean into each other both a little tipsy on vodka tonics Klaus noted, how many did they both have so far? three or four glasses, far too much especially for Bonnie's petite frame. One more glass and she'd fall in the pool and Bonnie can't swim especially now in her inebriated state.

It was this kind of logic that caused Klaus to walk up to the group of people; some friends, other strangers. He's been somewhat avoiding Bonnie for some of the night since she got with that American guy and he's not really sure why since she's his best friend and surely he'd want to introduce himself but he couldn't get over Kai's arrogant, snide smile outside the building that he's pretty sure he'll punch the guy if he said something not to Klaus' liking. He's not sure if it's the bourbon talking or his reflexive, protective nature towards his best friend.

Klaus smiles warmly when he's greeted with Bonnie's grin, wide and happy and Klaus feels a slight twisting in his gut when he realizes her smile is not directed at him when she turns her head up to whisper something back at the American who sputters a bit in his glass in surprise and shakes his head at her, smiling all the while. The twisting is more of a consistent jab now.

He feels nauseous, obviously alcohol induced he tells himself but turning away from them helps a little. He suddenly misses Maria, why couldn't he have gone to Spain when he had the chance, fuck work.

Klaus glances to his right to see Rebekah glancing at him, eyes narrowed and frowning as she gazed at him in thought. Klaus tilts his head towards her but as if awoken from a dream, she shakes her head at him and smiles a little before making conversation with Kai's friend and Stefan, who nuzzles his face into her neck.

Klaus internally rolls his eyes; he's surrounded by drunks.

Bonnie finally pays him attention which feels like an eternity for him, she smiles, a little guarded to his liking, "hello you."

Klaus simpers, taking a sip out of his glass, "hello love." He quickly darts his glance at Kai who has his brows raised at his greeting, "having a good night?"

She nodded and his grip on his glass tightens as she leans into Kai even more, almost unconsciously as she says, "it's been swell," she looks up at Kai questionably, "do Americans say that word; 'swell?'"

Kai chuckles as he swings an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close, "not even a little bit."

"Damn it's not like the movies," she snaps her fingers, she looks back at Klaus and gestures to the guy beside her and Klaus sighs quietly because introductions are about to be made and Klaus is not in the mood to be playing nice. He glances at Bonnie's almost blissful expression though and he decides that he has to. "This is Kai Parker by the way, he's visiting here from Oregon for a few more days."

Klaus perks up at the word 'visit' he assumed since Kai's friend, he thinks his name is Jason, is studying here that Kai would be too. Klaus smile widens as he reaches his hand out for Kai to shake, his mood brightening now. "Klaus Mikaelson, enjoying your stay?"

"Yeah," Kai said, both hands tightening their grip on one another, almost bone crushing but Bonnie was none the wiser. They both let go. "Since I'm leaving on Friday. Bonnie graciously volunteered to take me to see Buckingham Palace tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded in confirmation, "we'll visit the main sights before you leave."

"Looking forward to it," Kai said quietly as he gazed down at her for an unnecessary amount of time.

"I hope you two have a swell time," he said taking another drink, tight smile in place. Bonnie turned sharply at his tone, he presumed but he forcefully directed his attention to Stefan who thankfully had an empty glass, "mate," he said as Stefan looked at him, "let's top your glass up." Stefan nodded in agreement before parting away from his girlfriend.

"He's bit of an asshole, isn't he." Klaus muttered as they made their way inside and towards the bar.

"I think he's alright," Stefan said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "He's seems to really like Bonnie too."

"Who doesn't like Bonnie," Klaus said as he waved down one of the bartenders, "but that guy seems like an asshole, one of those player types that'll use Bonnie and throw her away when he's bored."

Stefan laughed as he reached for his glass, "you got all that from your thirty second conversation with him?"

Klaus gave his friend a bland look, "I know the type."

"Because you used to be that type?"

Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded, "pretty much." He picked up his glass, "but I stand by what I say, he'll use Bonnie and fuck her over." He took an angry breath and set his glass down.

Stefan shook his head, eyeing him closely, "you're reading way too much into this."

Klaus secretly agreed, he was completely exaggerating the situation but he didn't care, "mark my words mate, he'll fuck her before he leaves and never talk to her again," sadly, he didn't notice Stefans eyes widen in warning and his brows furrowed, Stefan shook his head pleadingly but Klaus misread the situation, "fine don't believe me? I'll bet you twenty pounds this happens."

"Shut the fuck up," Stefan blurted.

Klaus looked at him in confusion but cursed when he heard Bonnie's throat clear. "Only twenty pounds?" Bonnie voice piped up, Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and turned around to face Bonnie who had a dark smile on her face, "you usually splurge a lot more on stupid things."

"Bonnie," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, really sorry." He held his hands up towards her and Bonnie backed away from him, "I'm just being a grumpy bastard."

"You were just going to capitalize on the off chance that Kai would use me for a one night stand." Bonnie folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, unable to hide the look of betrayal on her face.

Klaus felt like a right piece of shit. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean it." He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I just don't trust the guy."

Bonnie shook her head a little, "why?"

Klaus exhaled a breath, "I don't know, it's just a feeling."

She gave him a bewildered expression, "just a feeling?" she said slowly. She huffed and dropped her hands, "and anyway he's only here for a few days, you're taking this more seriously than I am."

Klaus nodded, "I'm sorry, love."

"You said that already."

Klaus reached for his drink and cleared his throat. "I guess I'm also a little jealous."

Something flickered across her expression but Klaus could decipher it, "how so?"

"Everyone here seems to be paired up," he shrugged, "well except for that out there," Klaus said as he pointed behind him at where he assumed Damon was, Bonnie's lips tilted upwards and Klaus nearly sighed in gratitude, "It's my first proper relationship in a long while and yet Maria and I haven't been able to spend the holidays together." He watched her hard expression soften in sympathy and Klaus, again, felt like shit because Maria hasn't really crossed his mind during his rant to Stefan. "Feeling a little lonely at the moment," he added with a playful pout.

"Oh Klaus," Bonnie sighed, she reached out to him and he immediately mirrored her movement. She slapped him on the shoulder, "tosser," she muttered before enveloping him in a tight hug. Klaus could just make out the perfume, resisting the urge to close his eyes. The hug ended too soon and again she gave him another soft smile he didn't deserve. "She's coming back next week and you'll both make up for all the holiday festivities."

Klaus only nodded at that, taking another sip of his drink.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Stefan pointing at his watch, "count down is going to start soon."

Klaus nodded and waved him off, Stefan went back outside in search of Rebekah. Klaus looked around to everybody in pairs or in clusters and Klaus takes the last of his drink, he looks over at Bonnie who looks a little guilty and right on time, the countdown begins.

"Ten!...nine!" The crowd screams in excitement.

"Go find Kai," Klaus said as he watched Bonnie fidget quite comically.

"Seven!...six!"

Bonnie nods and lunges forward, quickly kissing him on the cheek, "happy new year," she breaths, before practically running away from him and towards the pool area, he turns around just in time to see Bonnie nearly crashing into a waiting Kai who steadies her and laughs before taking an intimate step closer to her.

Klaus closes his eyes then.

"Three!...two!...one!" Klaus opens his eyes when the cheers begin and Auld Lang Syne wafts through the room and he presumes the neighborhood, he turns away when he sees Bonnie and Kai pressed against each other, lips locked and arms entwined.

"Happy New Year!" a drunken man says as he pats Klaus on the back before clapping his hands and singing.

Klaus takes another sip of his drink, sighing when he found it empty. He checked his watch, he'll call Maria soon. He looked behind him to see Bonnie and Kai still kissing before walking out of the room.

Happy New Year indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

London, August 1987

Bonnie woke up to warms arms enveloping her in the morning light, she blinked and closed her eyes again. She shook her head into Kai's neck muttering, "not yet," while her arms wrapped around his bare middle, she snuggled closer to him ignoring the vibrations of his chortle. She is not a morning person, he should realize that by now, "stop," she whined as he started pressing loud, wet kisses on along her forehead, "stop," she said but laughing while pinching his arm.

He flinched, moving away for a second before snuggling next to her again, "It's nearly eleven."

"So," she mumbled, really enjoying his shoulder for a pillow.

His mouth ghosted across the shell of her ear as he whispered, "You promised me a date today, Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

She smiled against his shoulder, "oh did I?"

"Yep," Kai nodded against her pillow, "the works. Didn't we call it 'Kai Parker day' last night?"

She lifted her head up and rested it against the palm of her hand, she smiled at the green flecks in his eyes that only seems to appear when the sun shines on them, "no, you called it Kai Parker day. I was trying to watch Gremlins but you kept yapping away as usual."

"Ouch, you're mean," he pouted, reaching up to brush a wisp of hair out of her face, "and on my last day too."

The amusement left her face and she dropped her head against his shoulder again and closed her eyes, dreading when she has to say goodbye to him again because that's their song; saying goodbye in busy airports and having to make due with collect calls half way across the world. Bonnie didn't reply to what he said, only tightened her hold on him.

"Bonnie..."

"Hmmm..."

The was silence for a moment before Kai said quietly, "you know I kinda love you, right?"

Eyes still closed, she's sure he can hear her heartbeat quicken at his words. "Only kinda?"

She felt a smile against her forehead, "...yeah. I don't want to give too much away, you know?"

She chuckled and proceeded to sit up, she rubbed her eyes while placing a palm against his chest to steady her as she looked around her room, some of his clothes hanging across her wooden seat, his laptop situated on her desk and his suitcase next to her closet. She'll miss seeing those tomorrow morning. She sighed before turning to look at him, who of course was already looking up at her.

She gave him a pointed look, "so Kai Parker day?"

Kai nodded, grinning. "Yes, please," he said as his hands reached out to her and drifted to the ends of her baggy, grey t shirt. "And the first thing I want..." he starting lifting her shirt up, revealing her underwear and flat stomach and Bonnie's breathing started to quicken, "is a couple rounds of morning sex." He glanced up at her and lifted a brow up as his eyes darkened even in the glaring light. "Think you can help me with that?"

Bonnie could only nod as he entwined the fabric in his hand like a knot and pulled her down to him, "good," he said as his other hand gripped the back of her neck, kissing her and as usual Bonnie melted into it all to easily.

* * *

Klaus frowned as he stared at his computer for the last couple hours, wanting to bang his head against the table because his office is practically deserted which makes sense since it's a Sunday and he left his presentation in the last minute. He should have finished this a week ago but he just didn't have the drive to do so. And he still doesn't.

He rubbed his forehead, typing a few words here and there. Usually he'd call Bonnie and she'd placate him and encourage him, his eyes lingered on the telephone next to him, he really wanted to call her but he won't. He needs to be fucking adult and just do his work. Plus, he shouldn't impose his time on her while she's with her boyfriend. Klaus' frown deepened, he just missed her. He misses his best friend although it's only been a couple of days since he's seen her.

The last time he saw her was four days ago; Bonnie, Kai, couple of her friends and himself went out to dinner in a quaint and rustic restaurant. He had a good time honestly, conversation was good and everyone laughed over dinner and pints of larger. And everyone loved Kai as usual, in the times Kai came over since New Years to visit Bonnie, he always seemed to make a new friend in Bonnie's group of friends. He was charming, easy going and direct in a way that if Kai was any other man Klaus would have respected him, hell might have even be friends with him. But he just couldn't stomach his company and of course Kai picked up on right away but it seemed like he didn't give a flying fuck if Klaus liked him or not and begrudgingly Klaus admired that.

Bonnie also picked up on his reservations with Kai and the only thing she mentioned on the topic was, "you just need to get to know him. You'd honestly really like him." She said that a couple of months back when Kai visited last time and she never broached on the topic again.

He remembered sitting at that dinner four days ago and when he looked across the table with his arm draped around Maria's chair to see Bonnie gazing at Kai as he chatted away with Rebekah, it felt like ton of bricks landed on his head because the look was filled with so much affection and simple adoration that it should have hit him sooner; his best friend, Bonnie Bennett was in love with the American.

Dinner was a little hard to swallow after that, it wasn't necessarily because she was in love (although a part of it was) it was his blindness to it, call him naive or pessimistic but long distance relationships don't work because how can it? when they only see each other two weeks or so every couple of months. He didn't believe feelings could erupt that strongly when distance is a major factor but apparently it can. Kai visited Bonnie three times for god sake and Klaus had to give him credit for that. Bonnie has yet to visit Kai due to lack of funds but Klaus definitely noticed how tired she's been, taking up extra working shifts and flat out refusing help from Kai or anyone, himself included.

They both love one another and his mind unconsciously didn't want to acknowledge that but he's acknowledging it now and although he can't get behind the relationship due to reasons that are so childish it makes him cringe the number one being that's he's jealous that Bonnie has another man her life, someone else to share her thoughts and dreams and fears with. Klaus is no longer the only person she confides to but he has come to terms with this. He has to. Now he knows how his little brother feels.

His jealously. It's a simple reason but sufficient (at least in his mind). Yes, he knows he's being a hypocrite, how many days has he gone without seeing Bonnie as he chose the company, romantic company, of other woman over the years. Alot. He knows he's being unfair now that the shoe is other the other foot. And it's especially not fair considering her time with Kai is valid since he lives across the pond. Of course, she wants to spend all her time with him.

Klaus is tapping his fingers along his desk, getting even more worked up as his thoughts come barging through with simple truth; for the past six months he has been a colossal dick.

He doesn't like Kai but he can respect how he makes Bonnie feel so he needs to not be a standoffish asshole every time Bonnie's boyfriend comes to visit. He needs to suck it up and deal with it, be Bonnie's friend.

He looked away from the telephone, no he wasn't going to disturb her because although he dislikes the guy, he needs to give them space. No he wasn't going to call her.

The phone rang and for some absurd reason, he thought it was Bonnie. He picked it up straight away.

"Klaus."

"Oh, hello, mum."

* * *

When Bonnie and Kai exited her room, both modestly dressed in dark layers since they were headed out. They were both greeted with Rebekah sitting cross legged on the couch, drinking a cup of tea looking at them with a smug look on her face.

"Morning," Kai greeted her flatmate with an easy smile, wiping back the damp hair out of his face due to the recent shower.

"Afternoon," she corrected with a wink. "Thirsty?" Rebekah commented as she placed her cup of tea on the table, "cause there's some boiling water left for tea or coffee and there's orange juice in the fridge." She smiled at them with an innocent expression.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as Kai walked to the kitchen, "there's bread next to the fridge," Bonnie called out to Kai as she sat next to her friend, Kai called out a, "thanks I see it."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Rebekah casually laid back against the cushions as her eyes were glued on a rerun of Miami Vice, "but you seem like a tiger in bed due to the noises you two were making," When Bonnie gaped, cheeks turning pink, "not an actual tiger, it's a saying darling. It's a comp-" Rebekah rubbed the top of her head when Bonnie plonked a pillow on top of it. She gave Bonnie an amused look, "going out for a bit?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "Kai wants to see this wax museum where the figures are medieval or something."

"Ahh," Rebekah nodded, blowing at her tea and taking a sip. "Stefan took me to that last year when it opened," when Bonnie gave her a surprised look, Rebekah reiterated, "he tricked me into going last year, he told me it was a chocolate factory," she rolled her eyes, "the place is a little creepy."

Bonnie looked towards the kitchen, she got up and shrugged, "he seems to like that kind of stuff."

She walked in the kitchen to see Kai spreading butter on their toast. She places her pointed finger along his cheek and he tilts his head a little more to her as he focuses on their breakfast. "I don't usually like beards but you'd suit one so well," she said absently.

"You want me to cover up my ugly mug?" He says, turning to her with an easy smile.

She drops her hand from his stubble cheek and shrugs, "yeah, could you?"

He chuckles, handing her her plate, "anything for you."

He looked down for a moment in thought, he bit his lip, "you know. Okay don't get mad, umm but I happened to come across some of your writings while I was looking for paper to write notes on," when she narrowed her eyes a little at him, "hey, they weren't exactly hidden." He shrugged, "I know I'm just a boring accountant, not an artistic bone in my body but you're good...really good," but something else flitted across his face, something that resembled conflict and maybe even anger but it ended all too soon and Kais smile was back on his face, although a little strained this time.

Bonnie's brows furrowed at that, about to say something, question that look but Kai suddenly kissed her and he took the plate from her, placing it back on the counter and brought her closer almost pinning her against him. He kissed like he was trying to lay some sort of claim on her but she was already his.

He backed her in the counter, trapping her there, his actions getting a little aggressive as his hands roved her form and Bonnie had to admit she enjoyed it as she clung on to him but she was baffled to his sudden change in demeanor as he brought up her writings which she admits she hasn't really written in a couple of months, she hasn't the time to. As her hands raked through his hair and he bit her bottom lip, she couldn't help but wonder what did he exactly read of hers because they're mostly pointless musings.

"Kai," she mumbled against his lips while pulling away, she placed both hands on either side of his face. "Is every thing fine?"

He exhaled a soft breath as he looked at her, "peachy and you're talented." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wah!"

Bonnie and Kai startled and pulled away a little although Kais arm was still wrapped around her waist.

Rebekah sighed as she placed her cup in the sink, "I miss the honey moon stage. Can't keep your hands off each other and having sex in every corner of the flat."

"What? you had sex here?" Bonnie said as she gestured around the kitchen because it couldn't really be sanitary.

Rebekah eyes shifted to the left as she shook her head, "of course not darling." She clapped her hands once, "I'll pop down to the shops and do some grocery shopping." She regarded Kai, "will I be seeing you this evening or are you going straight to the airport after your outing?"

Kai looked down at Bonnie questioningly, lips pursed, "I guess we're coming back here?" When Bonnie nodded, he looked back at Rebekah, "yes to the first one."

"You two are adorable," Rebekah said, sighing dramatically as she left the kitchen. "I'll see you this evening then," Rebekah called out and a moment later, the front door closed.

Kai grabbed a piece of toast and started munching on it, gulping, he said, "so are you really opposed to kitchen sex?"

Bonnie just laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder before carrying her plate out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"It's a legit question but okay," Kai mused as he sat down next to her.

He made a noise of surprise when Bonnie reached

d out and hugged him, half her body practically on top of him, her emotions getting the best of her. She didn't say anything and neither did he as they just sat there in silence, the occasional car honk being the only sound.

The phone rang after how long they sat there, she wasn't sure. She sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello love."

"Hello you," she said pleasantly surprised to hear Klaus' voice, she smiled and mouthed to Kai who it was who in turn grimaced and gave her a thumbs up. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mum was asking if you wanted to have lunch with her at 'The Green' next Friday?"

"Oh that would be nice, it's been a while since I've seen Sarah," she paused, "you'll be attending I suppose?"

"Bonnie," he said, she imagined he was pouting. "I thought my company was always welcomed."

She chuckled and turned to roll her eyes at Kai but he was facing away, eating the rest of his toast, his posture straight so she knew he was listening. "Of course it is, your presence is what brings sunshine and rainbows in my life."

"See, isn't honesty always the best policy," he cleared his throat and asked, "so is Kai there?"

Bonnie nodded, a little surprised since he's never the first to mention Kai. "He is, he's with me now."

"Oh okay...what time is his flight?"

"Eight-thirty."

"Maybe I can stop by after I finish work."

Bonnie's brows furrowed, "but it's Sunday?" She tsked playfully, "did you leave something to do last minute again," when she was met with silence on the other line, she prodded playfully, "you did, didn't you?"

"Maybe but let's not talk about that, I'm nearly finished anyway..." He left the sentence drift and Bonnie looked over at Kai, she threw a pillow at him. Kai dropped the toast on his plate and looked over at her. "Klaus wants to stop by this evening," Bonnie silently mouthed.

Kai just sighed and shrugged, Bonnie took that as an affirmative.

"Hello? Bonnie?"

Bonnie placed the phone back to her ear, "Sorry Klaus, yeah stop by. But we'll be leaving by seven on the dot."

"Great, I'll definitely be finished by then."

"We'll see you then and get back to work."

"But love, I'm only-" Bonnie hung up on him, she bit her lip and stared at the phone, feeling a little guilty before tossing it on the table. A smile slowly blossomed on her face as she pictured the affronted look Klaus was sporting about now. After a moment, she turned right around to address Kai because they should really get a move on if he wanted to see that Medieval museum, he was already looking at her thought, she tilted her head at him and grinned, "shall we head to the most romantic place on earth?"

He smiled back at her, catching her sarcastic tone, "if there's anything us Parkers know how to do, is romance the hell out of our partners."

"Oh really?" she watched him as he got up and walked closer to her.

"Oh yeah," he nodding. "Luke surprised his boyfriend to a trip to Hawaii, rose petals and all that shit," Bonnie snorted as his hands grabbed her waist, "he made damn sure we all knew how loved up he was with all the smug postcards he kept sending us," he drummed his fingers along her back, "Jo, she surprised her husband tickets to the Superbowl final which is pretty damn romantic." He cleared his throat, his voice going soft, "I think you'd like my family Bonnie, they're kinda crazy but I think you'd get on with them."

"Thanks?" Bonnie nodded and looked up at him, "I think so too."

They were silent for a moment before Kai checked his watched at nodded, "we should get going." He patted her bum and gave it a quick squeeze before dropping his hand.

They moved to the door while grabbing their coats, "so what did Liv do that was so romantic?"

"Romantic?" Kai frowned as he opened the front door, "umm...she stole a car with this guy she wanted to impress." At Bonnie's surprised look, he shrugged, "it wasn't her finest hour but it was the thought that counts."

* * *

Both tilted their head; one in disgust, the other in morbid fascination.

"Man, that is fucked up," Kai whistled, "if the English knew one thing though, it's to torture the absolute fuck out of people."

"Eww," Bonnie scrunched up her nose as they both watched a very realistic wax work of man being boiled to death, "eww."

Kai looked over at her and smirked, "you look like a chipmunk."

She elbowed his side as she moved on to the next torture scenario, one that involved a flame, a giant metal bowl and a rat.

"Alright, that's enough of this," Kai said behind her as he placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward, leading her away from the torture segment. "where's all the Medieval love poetry, Guinevere and Lancelot, Tristan and Isolde, that kind of stuff."

"Aww," Bonnie teased, turning around slightly to poke his rib, "for an American I'm impressed."

He just gave her a bland look.

After a minute or so of wandering about, looking at different parchments on the walls depicting occurrences that took place, they came across the an archway with fake, purple flowers twisting around it, they walked through and Bonnie was very much impressed with the display in front of them. It looked like a real life meadow, their was even a stream running through it. They walked a little more and Bonnie smiled, she saw a real life like woman with blonde flowing hair in a white dress looking coy behind a try and man holding a flower out to her.

It was cute, still a little creepy but cute.

"Well, this kinda blows."

Bonnie chuckled while rubbing his forearm soothingly, "no, it's nice."

"Don't lie," she felt his hand search for hers, "let's get some food. I'll buy."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the exit, suddenly very hungry, "okay. Let's eat."

"See, I knew you were lying."

* * *

Klaus heard laughter as Bonnie's front door opened with Kai and Bonnie's voices piling in, he was sitting on the couch with Rebekah who insisted that they both watch Miami Vice, "it's the best show on television," she said in outrage when he said he never watched it or will never likely watch it.

"Hey," Kai greeted coolly to Klaus as they walked through. Okay, he deserves that.

"Hello," Bonnie greeted him, Klaus watched as Bonnie placed her scarf over the sofa while Kai sat on the arm rest of the sofa next to Rebekah, he took some popcorn out of her bowl which she held tightly to her chest. It's obvious she didn't noticed because when Klaus tried to take some for himself, she yelled at him.

"Hello love," Klaus could have sworn he heard Kai sigh harshly but softly under his breath, "did you have a good time out?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Bonnie nodded, stooping a little as she entwined an arm around Kai's shoulder and Klaus blinked a little rapidly as the gesture because, yes, he still wasn't used to Bonnie initiating affectionate gestures that wasn't with him. Yes, he knows he's being a tosser. "We know all the methods of torture used on the human body in the Medieval ages."

Klaus brows furrowed at that, "oh okay."

Kai playfully rolled his eyes and waved her away, Bonnie laughed a little as she sat between Klaus and Rebekah.

"I'm going to grab a beer before we head off, should I call a taxi?"

Bonnie nodded at Kai, "yes, but maybe we'll call in fifteen minutes. We still have time."

Kai nodded as he made his way to the kitchen, "okeydoke." He paused, "anybody want anything?" Bonnie and Rebekah shook their head, eyes riveted on the television.

"I'm in the mood for a beer too," Klaus got up immediately, "I'll help."

Kai's brows raised a little in surprise. "Nah, you're good," Kai said as he walked into the kitchen, not looking back at him, "think I can handle carrying two beers."

Klaus internally rolled his eyes as he followed Kai into the kitchen, not missing the confused look shared between Bonnie and Rebekah.

Kai opened the fridge and handed him a bottle while Klaus leaned against the counter top and passed Kai the bottle opener, "didn't trust me with your beer?"

Klaus folded his arms, "not at all mate," hoping Kai caught his sarcasm, from the tilt of Kai's lips, it seemed like he did. Klaus tapped his bottle with his pointed finger and bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to proceed but he wanted to be a good friend to Bonnie, "listen. I want to apologize for how I've been towards you," Kai nodded, taking a sip, "I've been a bit of a dick to you every time you've visited. I'm sorry about that."

Kai was silent for a moment, pursing his lips. "Can I ask you favor?"

Klaus nodded, "yeah, sure."

"Can you not call Bonnie by that pet name, or at least don't do it while I'm here." He took a casual sip of his beer, "or better yet, just stop completely." When Kai looked at him, Klaus narrowed his eyes, not really sure what the guy was on about and what exactly deserved the intensity of Kai's gaze.

"What pet name?" Klaus said, placing the beer on the counter top.

Kai also placed his drink on the counter, "love," he said while using air quotes and that gesture incited something so strongly in Klaus he wanted to hurl his bottle at the Americans face.

Klaus scoffed, it probably didn't help matters but he thought it was such an over reaction on Kai's part, it's just a nickname. "We're English mate, people my age to old grannies use that nickname. It's very common here."

"Yeah," Kai folded his arms, "and where I'm from it's not. You call your husband or wife that, you don't call your friend that. It's weird." Klaus clenched his fists and it's obvious Kai noticed the action when he looked down and placed his hands up, "listen I'm not trying to start anything. Man to man, it's just something that I feel uncomfortable with and besides it wouldn't bother me so much if-" Kai caught himself, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"What?" Klaus said, voice calm although he had yet unclenched his hands, "you were going to say something."

Kai looked back at him, "you only call Bonnie 'love,'" he did the fucking air quotes again, "yet you only call your girlfriend by her name. I mean, if I noticed it maybe Maria has too." He shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Klaus stilled as he processed Kai's words. He was torn. A part of him wanted to tell Kai to go to hell but another part of him grudgingly understood, if there were any similarities between the two of them is that they can be both possessive in what they deem theirs, this is especially true in relationships. He didn't know Kai well at all but he knows the kind of man he is in the way he holds Bonnie and the way he looks at her because Klaus is exactly the same. When Kai brought up Maria however, that completely changed his mindset. Did she feel the same way as Kai but never really voiced it. The last thing he wanted was to make his girlfriend uncomfortable.

Klaus nodded, conceding with a sigh, "alright I'll stop calling Bonnie that."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Kai said, tilting his bottle to his, "I also appreciate your apology. I know I haven't been the most friendly to you too so I'm sorry about that." Kai pushed himself off the counter and walked towards the threshold, away from him which Klaus barely noticed still lost in thought about as he stared at him bottle, he felt a pat on his shoulder and Klaus looked up, "we're cool and I like that you're friends with Bonnie," Kai said, smile and voice friendly but his eyes seemed to say otherwise as he continued, "you're like a brother to her. It's nice."

Klaus watched Kai leave with narrowed eyes, "prick," he mumbled.

* * *

Bonnie hugged Kai tightly outside his gate, she ignored the womans voice over the intercom, knowing it was pointedly directed at them.

Kai chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "well, someone is going to miss me."

"Shut up," she said, sighing when she had to pull away from him, "it's going to be my turn to visit."

Kai's eyes widened slightly, "you don't have to Bonnie, I don't mind coming here." Bonnie felt a swell shame when he said that, money troubles has always been her biggest predicament the past couple of years. Working in a restaurant and having to pay, rent, food and other necessities, it doesn't really give her enough leeway to afford plane tickets and spending money but she's been working her ass off, taking extra shifts that she's determined to visit him especially when he talks about his home and family with such affection, she has to see it for herself.

Bonnie shook her head, "no, it's my turn. I want to visit Portland." Kai was going to say something, probably trying to soothe her worries but she wasn't having it, "no," her voice firm this time. "I'm going to visit you and that's final."

A smile slowly enveloped his face, "looking forward to it." He pulled her in for another kiss but it only lasted a few seconds when the flight attendant's voice boomed through the intercom again, "fuck," he kissed her on the forehead again and pulled away, grasping the handle of his suitcase.

"Well," he said slowly, "I'll see you."

Bonnie waved, clearing her throat, "I'll see you." Other words were on the tip of her tongue, but she held them, aware of her surroundings, she didn't want to make a dramatic scene that she sees in romantic comedies, the ones that she rolls her eyes at.

He took one last meaningful look at her and Bonnie nearly said those words but he turned away and handed his boarding pass to the two flight attendants before being ushered down the escalator.

Bonnie cleared her throat again, she was not going to cry. Not here.

* * *

Bonnie opened her front door to see Klaus still sitting on the couch, appearing to be waiting for her.

"Klaus," she said, surprised, "I told you not to wait up, you have an early day tomorrow."

Klaus nodded, while getting up and walking over to her, "I know." His eyes flickered over her puffy, pink eyes, "just wanted to see how you're doing."

She smiled, feeling sleepy and sad. "I'm okay," she said, closing the gap to wrap her arms around his middle, "Ever since I met him, I always seem to miss him."

She felt his arms wrap around her back, she heard him sigh, muttering, "I know," as he hugged her tighter, "but you'll see him again very soon."

Bonnie smiled against his chest. She's keeping her promise to Kai, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Portland (and London), January 1988

"Look at his itty bitty winky, wasn't Kai the cutest the baby?" Kai's mother, Jennifer, cooed as she tilted the photo album towards Bonnie.

Kai sighed loudly from the other side of the room.

"I'm here too mom," Luke called loudly from the kitchen, tone nonchalant.

Bonnie stifled a chuckle as she nodded, "the cutest."

Bonnie glanced up from the photo album to see Kai was on the other side of the room, sitting on a leather recliner.

He had a look of warm exasperation on his face as he watched his mother who was still sifting through the album but when Bonnie made eye contact with him, he eyed her heatedly and tilted his head to the side. He made a subtle motion towards the stairs. Bonnie's cheeks warmed as she shook her head, knowing exactly what he was suggesting, his family was scattered in different rooms. They would definitely hear and Bonnie would positively die of mortification. Kai only pouted in response.

"Ooh, I found this other picture..."

Kai frowned as he stood up, "mom, it's been an hour. Thanks for showing every single embarrassing picture of me but you can stop it now."

"Did you show him when he was a freshman," Luke came in and laid a bowl of chips on the table, "he had these black, chunky ass glasses on and these braces. I think I know where the picture is," He walked towards the book shelf, "he was an absolute beaut- ahh shit-" Luke was unceremoniously knocked to the ground, a moment later, he glared up at his older brother, "really?"

Kai only stood over him and shrugged, uncaring. He stepped over Luke as he made his way towards Bonnie. Kai winced a moment later when Luke covertly punched his stomach as he got up from the floor. Bonnie looked at her boyfriend, unimpressed, as he threw his arm around her, his other hand rubbing his stomach.

Luke sat across from them on the coffee table and grinned as if nothing had happened. Bonnie decided she liked Luke when he introduced himself a couple days ago. He was outgoing, friendly and the complete opposite to his twin Liv. Bonnie only met her in passing as she was headed to California with her boyfriend on the day Bonnie arrived. Bonnie found her a tad moody if she was honest.

Jennifer sent specific looks of displeasure to each of her sons as she closed the photo album before she gaze settled on Kai, her expression only softening a little, "if you want to take Bonnie to the lake," she checked her watch, "you better go now before it gets really cold."

Bonnie felt Kai squeeze her shoulder as he nodded, "you're right." He dropped his arm to clutch her hand as he pulled her away from the living room, "we'll be back in an hour." Bonnie managed a wave at the other two Parkers when they walked to the back the house. It was chillier at this side of the cabin as they collected their coats. She grinned at Kai's antics when he picked up every scarf he could find and started wrapping them around her.

He quirked an eye brow when she giggled, "think you're over doing it just a tad."

"Oh you think so?" he muttered lightly as he placed the forth scarf on her. "We'll see," his tone playfully ominous. After they put on their puffy jackets, he opened the wooden door and Bonnie instantly felt a chill. She gaped, looking up at Kai who only glanced at her smugly as he gestured for her to go out first. "Come to think of it the lake would probably be frozen over," he held his hand out for her and Bonnie readily accepted it and they walked towards his car.

When he opened the car doors, Bonnie immediately jumped in.

She could hear Kai's chuckle before he opened the drivers door and sat down, "think I'm over doing it still?" He said as he turned on the ignition.

Bonnie settled into her many scarves as she shrugged, "I'm just surprised at how changeable the weather is."

Kai nodded as he pulled out the tiny driveway and towards the dirt path, "yeah, at this time of season it varies from cold to motherfucking freezing."

Trees encompassed the landscape, casting dark shadows along the road. The sun was starting to set and Bonnie leaned against the window, her eyes focused on the red and orange hues encasing the sky, "I'm glad I'm here," Bonnie muttered quietly, feeling a sense of calm.

She's always been a city girl, born in Manchester and now residing in London, she's never really experienced the out doors except that time herself and Rebekah took a trip to Loch Ness during their uni days but it was quite stressful, they were lost for most of their trip but Bonnie supposes that was her only memorable experience with the great out doors. Here in Portland, being with Kai's family at their cabin for four days was surprisingly soothing despite how rambunctious some of his family members can be. It was nice getting to know them all before they all dispersed back to their own homes tomorrow.

"At the cabin with all of us? The place has always been way too small, I'm surprised we all haven't killed each other yet."

Bonnie shook her head, smiling a little. "No," her eyes widened, "I mean yes, it was lovely meeting your family-I," she stopped when she suddenly felt his gloved hand on hers. She looked up to see him stare straight ahead but he was smiling, warm yet amused.

"I get it," he turned a corner. "I'm really glad you're here too," his smile widened when he glanced at her for a moment before pulling his hand away to rest on the steering wheel, "and I'm glad you got on with my family but with that being said, I'm beyond ecstatic I get to keep you to myself for the next two weeks." His tone took on a purposely provocative tone and Bonnie repressed a shiver, "starting tomorrow, you're all mine."

Bonnie bit her lip as she regarded him, "what did you have in mind?"

"That is a loaded question," he chuckled, "is it wrong that sex is the first thing that came to mind?" Bonnie flushed but she shook her head, rather enthusiastically. "Cause not to be crass, got some serious blue balls the last couple of days," Bonnie pinned a playfully stern look and he winked. He paused in reflective silence, "I'm definitely going to properly show you the sights but we don't even have to stay in Oregon, we can definitely go out of state like a road trip or something?" He looked over at Bonnie for approval.

"Absolutely, that sounds fun," excitement coursed through Bonnie then, spending the next two weeks with Kai sounded like chaotic heaven.

"Good," Kai nodded, pleased. The car slowed to stop and Bonnie looked around, not realizing they were already here, "sounds like a plan," he turned off the ignition, "a very vague plan but still a plan."

"Trips are more fun when they're spontaneous," Kai turned to her and smiled approvingly, when his gaze continued to linger, Bonnie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "what?"

"Fuck you're pretty," Kai said simply before he opened his door, Bonnie blushed while Kai checked his watch, "we have approximately- shit, ten minutes to see this." Bonnie followed suit as she closed the door behind her and she followed Kai, reaching for his arm. He brought her closer, pulling her into him to provide warmth. They walked in silence, only the leaves crushing underneath their boots and a few squawking birds were the only sounds. She sensed his nervousness so she poked him in the side, questioningly. He looked down and muttered, "if this doesn't happen, it was a complete waste of time and you'd be freezing your ass off for no reason."

Bonnie tilted her head, confused but Kai stopped in front of the lake. Bonnie simpered, "are you taking me to see the sun set, you romantic you."

He took a step back and slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, his breath tickled her ear as he leaned down to whisper, "this aint any old sun set," he kissed her on the cheek although his mouth mostly landed on scarves. He straightened up, "unless it doesn't happen and that would suck ass."

"This place is still really pretty though."

She could feel Kai nod against her head, "yeah, it is. Used to come here a lot in the summers, swim for hours on end in that lake." Bonnie turned her head, about to reply but his slight gasp made her pause, "fuck yes, look there Bon."

She turned her head, her eyes widened. "Wow," she breathed.

"Cool, right?"

Bonnie could only nod as she watched the setting sun cast a vivid red hue on the lake, it looked like it was on fire. She leaned against him, captivated by the sight. 'Klaus would get a kick out of this," she thought absently, although she tried to picture Klaus in the forest, in any forest really and she just couldn't vision it. She imagined he'd be tripping over pebbles and whinging about how a bar would be a better way to spend their time. She smiled unconsciously. She hasn't been able to talk to Klaus for the past week and she hoped he was doing well and not getting into too much trouble.

"I love you," Kai's melodic voice broke through thoughts of her friend.

Her hands covered Kai's, her thumb caressing his, "I love you too."

* * *

Klaus was in a foul mood as he sat on the far end of the table. His mother was on the right of him, Kol was on his left and his father was on the other end, blatantly ignoring him for whatever reason.

He smirked a little at Kol when some of his salmon slipped off his spoon and onto his pajamas.

The dinner was quiet except for his mother's small talk and when it ended Klaus nearly jumped out of his seat until his father inquired after Bonnie.

Klaus repressed a grimace and swallowed, shrugging a little as he reached for his wine glass, "I'm sure she's well," he took a rather big sip and set his glass down, "she said she'll sent me a post card."

Admittedly he worried for her, how could he not be? Bonnie's never traveled, Scotland being the farthest she's ever been away from home, anything could happen to her. He frowned as pessimistic scenarios started to pepper his mind; Bonnie could be mugged or abandoned by Kai- Klaus clenched his fist around his wine glass- she can be abducted or she could be killed by a bob cat. Kai can be a sociopath for all he knows, using his endearing Americanness to reel in unsuspecting English women. Anything can happen to her and he'd never know until it was too late.

Klaus internally rolled his eyes, he's being an idiot although his grip on his wine glass never slackened.

"I'm sure her boyfriend is showing her a lovely time," Sarah mused as she absently picked at her bread roll.

Klaus brows furrowed as he nodded, he felt his mum's inquisitive gaze on him. He looked up, met her stare and immediately cleared his expression, reaching for his wine again. He's going to absolutely wasted by the time he leaves this manor, it's fortunate Damon was picking him up in twenty minutes to take him to bar to drown his sorrows over Maria and their breakup. It happened today over crab cakes and tears. Perhaps it was a long time coming for both of them, they simply drifted apart the last month and an effort to salvage their relationship wasn't made. They didn't care enough to save it.

It still doesn't mean it didn't fucking hurt because it did, a lot.

He wants to get drunk right now and dance and flirt and fuck some random woman and talk to Bonnie. Fuck, he misses Bonnie and her advice, her chat and just her overall presence really. And the fact that she's not coming home for another two weeks is almost too painful for him.

"Boyfriend," Kol uttered lowly, brown eyes narrowed, his little hands gripped his butter knife as he stabbed his roll with surprising force.

"Bonnie's boyfriend, eh?" Joshua commented as he took out a cigarette, he quickly put it back in his jacket pocket when Sarah pinned him with a disapproving look. "Is he a nice chap?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "darling, you met him."

Joshua brows furrowed in recollection, "did I?"

"You did."

"Remember the Corrigans threw a party for their Pearl anniversary?" Joshua nodded, "well, he was there as Bonnie's guest."

"I don't remember him."

"The Yank, father." Klaus added helpfully as he pasted on a fake smile.

"Oh," Joshua slowly nodded. "I remember him now...strange man. Loud."

Klaus stifled a laugh as he took a piece of Kols roll which was torn to shreds at this stage.

"Very handsome," Sarah said almost dreamily as she sipped her tea. All three of the Mikaelson men looked at her, betrayal on each of their faces. "Well, he is." She shrugged, "like a young James Bond."

Klaus swallowed his distaste with more wine. "Oh look at the time," he said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He looked at his watch and stood up, "I have to go." He reached over to kiss his mum on the cheek, "dinner was lovely as always."

She placed a demure hand on Klaus's arm, "you can't drive, you drank three glasses of wine."

"I'll drive you, you can pick up your car in the morning," Joshua motioned to stand up but Klaus shook his head.

"It's alright, Damon is mostly likely outside right now," Klaus shrugged, noting the disapproval on Joshua's face. "However, I will be picking up my car tomorrow so I'll see you then." He started to walk away, mussing up Kol's hair as he left. "Good night," Klaus smiled stiffly as he stood at the threshold.

"Good night, darling," Sarah crooned softly while Kol started stabbing another roll. Joshua merely nodded as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the middle of the table.

He took a deep breath when he opened the front door, he welcomed the icy air as it caressed his face. He unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt feeling suddenly constrained as he stared ahead of him, into the darkness, at an archway leading to their garden. Bonnie's favorite part of the Mikaelson estate. He was almost tempted to go in and have a walk around but the sudden stark light illuminating the driveway caught his attention.

He grinned when Damon's car pulled up, "hey mate," Klaus said as he got in.

"Hey bud," Damon said as he tapped his steering wheel. "First off, sorry about Maria."

Klaus buckled in his seat belt and shrugged, ignoring the stuttering in his chest, "that's alright."

"Second; as your best friend," Damon cleared his throat obnoxiously, "excuse me, your male best friend." Klaus rolled his eyes in jest, "I will do whatever I can in whatever drunken state I am to prevent you from calling Maria."

Oddly touched, Klaus nodded, "thanks Damon."

"No problemo," Damon started to drive away, "and thirdly; ready to get mindbogglingly fucked up tonight?"

"Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

London, July 1989

"I mean you could come over here," Kai added hesitantly on the other line, "there's gotta be more writing opportunities in the States," he paused, "experience something different and besides I'm here and that's always an added bonus obviously," he added playfully but Bonnie could hear the strain he tried not to show and Bonnie's heart hammered in her chest.

Bonnie bit her lip, "I don't know Kai-I maybe one day, I just," she stuttered nervously, she heard a faint sigh on the other end.

"It's cool, Bon. We'll talk about it some other time, rain check?"

Bonnie nodded, "okay," as her shoulders slumped.

This isn't the first time Kai brought up the idea of Bonnie coming to America to stay indefinitely, discussions like this have become frequent with each passing phone call. So far she has dodged those conversations by inelegantly changing the topic and Kai has humored her with her pivoting but she wonders how much longer he'll continue to let those conversations ebb.

She loves Kai so much but she loves London, she loves her friends, her dad is living back home and she can't leave him. She's terrified that if she voices those concerns, something drastic and hurtful will happen since Kai has mentioned in the past that he loves living in America, that he'll die an old man in America.

Right now, they're at a very delicate impasse, afraid of having a direct conversation as they might not like the outcome.

It's morbidly funny that they've been together for nearly three years and now they're just feeling the strains of a long distance relationship.

"So..." Kai said lightly, "Rebekah's birthday bash sounds fun?" Bonnie smiled lightly although worry still resided in her chest.

"Rebekah's always been obsessed with sixties fashion. This is her dream come true, she nearly killed Stefan when he told her he didn't have an outfit yet."

"But isn't the party tonight?"

"Yep he was busy with work but in fairness, he did have a month so she was pretty angry with him."

"I can imagine so, she's very...intense sometimes."

Bonnie chuckled, "that's an understatement. So as I am a good friend, I'm helping Stefan pick out some bits and bobs." She checked her watch, "he should be here any minute actually."

"A very good friend indeed...too good," he added the last bit softly, almost to himself. "So what are you wearing tonight and be descriptive.

Bonnie smiled at his flirty tone, "just a yellow shift dress I found at a thrift shop and white gogo boots."

Kai groaned and Bonnie giggled, "gogo boots? You gotta know that's my kryptonite right there."

"A style of footwear?"

"A sexy style of footwear." He sighed with playful wistfulness, "and now I'm just getting an image of you wearing nothing but those gogo boots."

Bonnie laughed, her neck and cheeks flushing, "Kai."

"Promise you'll keep them yeah?"

Bonnie grinned, "I prom-"

"Hey Bonnie, you around?" a male voice called out from the hallway, not a moment later Stefan appeared. He smiled and she waved, he pointed to the phone she was holding and made a gesture behind him, Bonnie nodded as he backed away into the living room.

"Stefan's here," Bonnie announced and Kai hummed.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

"Still don't know what he's saying half the time?" Bonnie asked in amusement recalling moments when Kai visited and how he'd quietly ask Bonnie to translate what Stefan was saying. She remembered Kai's wide eyed horror when she told him Stefan has one of the milder Scottish accents.

"Most of the time seems more accurate."

Bonnie smiled but her eyes widened in bemusement when Klaus unexpectedly walked into the kitchen, "Hi?"

Klaus grinned in return, in a surprisingly cheerful mood which was definitely welcomed. Since he told his father six months ago that he was taking a year off to pursue acting, he's been a lot more morose. He tried to hide it but with his father's constant ridicules of chasing a pipe dream and his auditions never getting a call back, it was starting to wear on him. He did confide in Bonnie that perhaps he should just give up and go back to working for his father but Bonnie encouraged him to use the rest of the year.

He placed a loud kiss on her cheek, "I have news," he whispered, she glanced up at him and he nodded, excitement enveloping his features, "when you're finished with your phone call." He walked away, lighter in his gait that Bonnie smiled.

"Oh shoot," she looked down at her phone then she pressed the phone to her ear, "Kai?" She didn't hear the dial tone so she knew he was still on the line, "you there?"

"I thought it was just Stefan you were going shopping with?" He said, voice low and surprisingly devoid of emotion.

"I am," Bonnie said quickly, "Klaus just stopped by, apparently he has news."

There was silence for a moment, "huh, okay. Well I'll let you go then."

Bonnie's stomach clenched, "no, they can wait-"

"No, it's fine," Kai cut in, "I have to get up for work anyway."

Bonnie bit her lip and said quietly, "have a good day."

"Have a good evening," Kai countered, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Absolutely, very soon."

"Bonnie I..." her brows furrowed at his pause, "I love you."

"And I love you," Bonnie said earnestly.

They both hung up soon afterwards with further goodbyes and promises. Bonnie slowly made her out the kitchen, her thoughts on Kai, the unsettling feeling would not go away. She smiled, although a little stiffly, at the two men standing in of the television, heads bowed as they watched some football match but Stefan turned it off when she walked in, she waved her hand, "don't, it's fine you can leave it on."

Stefan just shook his head, "we'll be leaving soon anyway and besides," he nudged Klaus, "this guy has news that he refused to share until you were off the phone."

Bonnie folded her arms and tilted her head as she gazed at Klaus, expectation on her face. "Oh really?" she teased when she walked further into the room. "I'm intrigued," she smiled as she stood next to him.

"Well, love," Klaus started as he mussed up his blonde hair before rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he's recently acquired. "Remember the audition I read for, about that cop who got struck by lightning and now he can see the dead?" Bonnie had to sift through months of script reading to remember, she read a lot of scripts with him. When Bonnie nodded, Klaus exhaled, "the pilot was picked up a month ago but the second lead was arrested last week so I'm taking his place."

Bonnie gasped, "no." She covered her mouth as she slowly grinned, she glanced over at Stefan who nearly shared the same expression as herself.

"We start filming on Thursday," Klaus nodded, "you are looking at Sergeant Dean Abbot. Name's a little shit but-" Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement anymore as she leapt for him, her arms circling his neck as she squealed. She could feel the vibrations of his laughter as she clung to him. "That's the reaction I was hoping for," he said happily.

She pulled away slightly to look up at him, her arms still around his neck, "I'm so proud of you. Truly."

It was a rare scene to see Klaus look genuinely bashful and admittedly, Bonnie indulged in it as she smiled up at him. Bonnie turned away slightly to glance back at Stefan. "Get over here."

"I didn't want to disturb your moment," Stefan said knowingly and Bonnie rolled her eyes before giving him a deadpan gaze. Stefan walked over then and patted Klaus's shoulder, "well done, mate," grin still in place.

Bonnie dropped her arms, took a step back and sighed, "I feel like a proud mum." Klaus chuckled and Bonnie nodded, "it's true, watching you go to countless auditions and now seeing it pay off it's just..." she shrugged, his sentence drifting off, feeling suddenly shy as the two men watched her.

Klaus' look softened significantly, "I really appreciated your help, you are a life saver." Bonnie subtly swallowed as she smiled back, although a little tightly this time.

Stefan motioned between the three of them, "we'll celebrate your success tonight."

"Along with your girlfriend's birthday," Bonnie said pointedly and Stefan nodded, a small repentant smile tugging his lips.

"...yeah, that too."

Bonnie beamed as she walked back, "I'm just going to grab my coat," she gestured behind her as Stefan nodded. Bonnie quickly walked to her room to grab the first thing she could find, a slightly over-sized blazer, and tugged it on.

When she walked back Klaus sauntered over to her to give her a brief hug, "I'll see you tonight," he said lowly against her ear as he pulled away. Bonnie repressed a reflexive shiver at the raspy tinge in his voice.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Bonnie said, regarding him shrewdly.

He raised an eye brow, "awfully forward of you, love."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Rebekah told me to tell you that if you don't keep with the theme, she will personally kick you out."

Klaus scoffed a chuckle as he quickly looked between the two, his expression dimmed, "really?"

Bonnie nodded with playful solemnness, "you're not the best with themes Klaus, you just never follow the rules."

Klaus blanched before his eyes darted to Stefan, who hummed in agreement, "et tu, Brute?"

Stefan shrugged, "remember Damon's party two years ago?"

Klaus straightened up, "we were suppose to show up dressed as tropical birds." He shook his head in seeming disbelief, eyes widening, "and with the size of Damon's flat, the entire idea was absurd. I couldn't partake in that."

Bonnie silently agreed as she recalled knocking over a table full of plastic cups with her homemade wings (and Klaus's laughter in the background). It was very embarrassing. "You hurt Damon's feelings."

"He was fine," Klaus said, giving Bonnie a casual glance before a smile started to form. He sighed at their passive expressions. "I have an outfit, you two don't need to worry." He checked his watch and tapped it, "Stefan on the other hand..." He raised his eye brows.

Bonnie clapped her hands, "okay, let's go." Bonnie reached for Stefan and started pushing him towards the door, she looked back to see Klaus trailing close behind them, "are you coming with us?" She asked reluctantly, Kai's disapproving face quickly flashed in her mind. Klaus shook his head and Bonnie felt a little guilty at her relief just then.

"I have to meet with my agent for a little bit," Klaus said idly while Bonnie locked the door behind them.

She playfully punched his forearm, "oooh that's fancy."

Klaus shrugged while they all walked down the dim flight of stairs, their footsteps echoing throughout the old building. "She thinks my salary could be higher but I'd rather she didn't rock the boat so to speak, I was lucky getting the role and it's my first proper acting job..." Klaus opened the door for both of them. Bonnie cringed at an onslaught of car honking from aggravated drivers. "I'm going to try and deter her from asking the producers."

Stefan nodded, "sounds reasonable."

Bonnie tugged her collar close to her neck, she should have worn a thicker jacket, "good luck and we'll see you tonight?"

Klaus beamed, "absolutely."

Bonnie and Stefan started walking away in the opposite direction, "and remember...the theme." Bonnie called out as she watched Klaus cross the narrow road, he just pointedly waved at her as turned the corner before disappearing out of sight.

Stefan warily turned to her as she motioned for them to walk down the surprisingly busy pavement. "So do you have any ideas of where we should go?"

Bonnie smirked as she took out a piece of paper from her denim pocket, it was completely covered in Rebekah's shopping suggestions with bold exclamation points, "plenty."

Stefan's mossy eyes widened, "oh god."

* * *

Klaus yawned as he took the pasta off the boil.

He managed to talk some sense to his agent today so he considered that a minor success.

As he searched through his fridge for pesto, he smelled something. Was something burning? He looked around the kitchen, frowning.

Oh fuck.

His eyes widened as he ran to his bedroom, "oh fucking hell," he groaned as he took the iron off his jacket he planned to wear tonight. It was loud, garishly red and orange. And now ruined, he inspected the back of the jacket before plonking it down on his bed.

He bit the inside of his lip as he eyed his closet, he opened it, hoping for a miracle that something fitting the theme to Rebekah's party will hit him in the face just then.

Unfortunately not.

He looked over the far corner of his wardrobe to all his dark suits, he rifled through them.

"A dark suit, it is," he mumbled.

* * *

The music enveloped the entire bar (one of Stefan father's many investments so it was obviously an easy and logical choice to hold Rebekah's party there), it was hard to get a word in but that didn't stop the birthday girl from trying as she leaned against Bonnie.

"Oh this is wonderful," Rebekah chimed as she sloppily clinked her glass with Bonnie's. "You look stunning my dear," she placed a hand over her heart and Bonnie stifled a laugh as she watched her friend. Rebekah was always overtly sentimental when she was drunk. Her friend smoothed down her baby pink dress as she was about to make her fifteenth declaration of the night on how much she loves her friends but not as much as she loves Bonnie.

"Okay there," Stefan, looking a little like John Lennon (not her decision), suddenly swooped in as he clutched his girlfriend's waist. His face was comical as he made eye contact with Bonnie, her eyes widened in return.

Rebekah turned her body fully as she reached for Stefan, "I love you so much," she simpered, placing a kiss on his chin.

Stefan regarded Rebekah softly, a look only reserved for her best friend, before he glanced up at Bonnie, "I'm going to get Bekah to eat something, wanna come?"

Bonnie was about to accept until she saw a familiar blonde in her peripheral, Bonnie tilted her head when Klaus fully came into view, he's been dodging Rebekah all night when she saw him sans themed outfit. Rebekah was not the least bit pleased to put it mildly.

Klaus waved and Bonnie was a little surprised with the obliviousness he seem to display as there were two very attractive women on his left vying for his attention. She turned back to Stefan and shook her head, "no it's okay, I'll see ye later on."

Stefan nodded as she walked Rebekah, who dramatically waved to her, to the restaurant section of the bar.

Bonnie pushed herself off the bar stool as she made her way over to her friend, he met her halfway. The music seemed quieter here. "You two are like Siamese twins with the way you and Rebekah always stick together."

Bonnie folded her arms, noticing the two women slink away into the crowd, "you should have come over and said hi then."

"And risk bodily harm? I think not." His eyes slowly draped along her form and Bonnie's body flushed immediately, after a moment he quirked an eye brow, "have I mentioned how good you look tonight? The theme suits you."

She cleared her throat and shook her head, "no you didn't," she said pointedly, looking back to press him a flippant glare, "and it took you long enough too."

A grin flashed across his face before he tempered it down, he took on a look of grave seriousness. "A faux pas on my part," he bowed his head, "apologies."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she chuckled, after a moment she regarded his own outfit, "you know, it's actually been a while since I've seen you in a suit." It's true, ever since Klaus left his father's company, he's been in a lot more casual attire; jeans, shirts, Bonnie had no idea he owned so many jumpers.

Klaus nodded, "honestly, I feel a little strange in this."

"Really?"

He unconsciously tugged the lapels of his blazer as he shrugged, "seems a little stuffy now, almost claustrophobic if that makes sense."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "wow. Never thought I'd hear those words utter your lips Niklaus Edwin Ambrose Mikaelson." Klaus visibly cringed at his full name, "about a suit? Blasphemous."

Klaus gave her an unimpressed look, "honestly, love."

Bonnie grinned in response before she sobered up a tad, "it makes sense, this is like a new chapter in your life." She smiled softly, "you're reinventing yourself, shedding your old skin." She motioned with her hand, "those are very cliche sayings but it still applies."

"Shedding my old skin," he bit his lip, "I like that," he took a step closer and grasped her wrist. "I see some couches over there and this place is starting to fill up, shall we?"

Bonnie nodded as she walked with him, there were two people on the far end of the leather couch as Bonnie and Klaus made themselves cozy, Bonnie patted the cushions as she turned to Klaus, she lifted her leg up as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch. "Doesn't this remind you of when we first met?"

"Oh you mean when I chatted you up in my own endearing, charming way?"

Bonnie smiled ruefully, "when you wouldn't stop talking about your dad."

Klaus grimaced in recollection, "...god."

She laugh at Klaus's put out expression. "I'm kidding, kidding, you weren't that bad."

He looked at her drolly, "I barely let you get a word in the first hour. You must have thought I had daddy issues."

Her lips pursed, "you mean you don't?" His head lolled to her side, lips quirked. "Is your father warming up to the idea...yet?"

He shrugged as he leaned his head back, "who knows...after the twentieth insult, I don't really bother informing him anymore."

A pang of sympathy ran through Bonnie before she pressed, "but are you going to tell him about your t.v show?" When he only shrugged his reply, she tapped his shoulder, "Klaus."

He straightened up before he slumped back into plushy leather couch, "Well I'm going to tell mum this week so..." he gave her a boyish smile, Bonnie knew that smile very well, it was a 'drop the subject' look. "He'll find out from her." When Bonnie was about to protest he cut her off, "I know you like my father, he likes you too but him and I, we've never really gotten along. Not everyone can that fatherly relationship that you have with Tom and that's alright, at this stage I'm used to it." He chuckled at Bonnie's crestfallen expression, "let's talk about something else, love. Isn't your dad visiting you this month?"

Bonnie sighed as she relented the change in topic, "well, we'll see, he's such a homebody and he hates how busy London is. I might have to go to Manchester and drag him down with me, the only time he went to London was when I begged him to meet Kai," she missed the shutter in Klaus's expression as she continued on, "Kai had no problem going to Manchester to meet him but I was like 'no, it's the principal of the thing' I'm always going back home to see him." She shrugged, "granted we still went back with dad to Manchester but," a tiny smile escaped her; Kai nearly burned down her dad's kitchen when he tried to make risotto. It was such a mess. She turned back just in time for Klaus to school his expression of polite interest. "Anyway, I'll probably need you to physically help me carry him to London."

Klaus grinned, nodding. "I'll be happy to help."

"You!" They both turned around to see Rebekah, hand on her hip while her other hand held Stefan's wig. She marched forward, glare aimed at Klaus while he moved instinctually closer to Bonnie as if that would hinder Rebekah's rage. Bonnie snorted. In a flurry of hand gestures and hair, Klaus blinked up to find Stefan's wig on his head. The hair went past Klaus elbow, he tugged on it as he incredulously looked up at Rebekah. She nodded, seemingly appeased. "This will do."

Bonnie nodded as she looked Klaus up and down, "suits you." Her smile grew when Klaus gave her a passive expression, her eyes drifted back to the birthday girl.

Rebekah clapped her hands as she moved forward, she tugged Bonnie's arm, "come on darling, let's dance. It's my birthday, I demand it." Rebekah's eyes moved to Klaus, "you too. You both have no choice and besides..." she sighed, looking behind her. Bonnie and Klaus's eyes followed suit to the dance floor; Damon was drunkenly yet confidently doing the moon walk, Rebekah turned back to them, "someone help him."

* * *

The night flew by well into the early morning, Bonnie was slumped against...someone...she wasn't sure, might be one of Rebekah's work friends. Rebekah yawned as she curled up beside her boyfriend. They were currently all cramped up together on the leather couch except for Klaus who was on the floor beside Bonnie's feet, his head idly resting against her knee as he dozed in and out. Damon was...around, snoring somewhere. They couldn't see him but they could definitely hear him.

Everyone else that showed up to the party dispersed some time ago.

Rebekah stretched, a-ha wafted through the bar, she sleepily bobbed her head to 'Take On Me,' "I need to sleep properly."

Bonnie nodded, "agreed." She straightened up, disrupting Klaus, he grunted in displeasure.

Rebekah glanced up at Stefan, "your place is closer, I'll go home with you?" Stefan only nodded as his eyes started to drift shut. "I meant now." Stefan again nodded eyes still closed as they both started to stand up.

Bonnie tapped Klaus' curly head, he looked up, eyes bleary. "I'm tired."

Klaus rested his hand on the arms rest as he started to stand, he sat on the arms rest, "fuck me, I'm exhausted," he rubbed his forehead.

Bonnie sat up, she stifled a yawn. "It was a fun night."

"Thanks darling," Rebekah said, smiling sweetly before they all silently made there way towards the exit.

Bonnie pouted at the threshold, "it's raining." A little bit of sun peeked through the dark grey clouds as Bonnie eyed the sky in resentment. Bonnie gasped dramatically when everybody was holding umbrellas, "am I the only one that didn't think of an umbrella?"

Rebekah shook her head, "I didn't bring one but..." he tilted her head towards Stefan, "luckily he did."

Bonnie looked down at her gogo boots, at least they were water proof. She looked up to find Klaus standing next to her, a black umbrella in hand, "there doesn't seem to be any cabs around either, bit early I guess," Klaus said absently.

"Come back with us," Rebekah said to Bonnie as they stepped outside, "all three of us can huddle under this umbrella."

Bonnie hesitated as she eyed the couple, she didn't want to impose and Stefan's place was the complete opposite direction to Bonnie and Rebekah's flat.

Klaus cleared his throat, "my place is along your way," he edged the umbrella closer to Bonnie. He shrugged, "makes sense that we walk together and besides, I'll just end up walking alone...in my lonesome," he playfully pouted. Bonnie smiled as she nodded in agreement. The only thought she had at the moment was falling asleep in the comfort of her own bed.

"All right darling," Rebekah nodded, "I'll come back sometime in the afternoon."

Bonnie walked over to hug her before everyone went their separate ways, "thanks for saying something," Bonnie murmured as they walked down the wide pavement, lines of trees parked on either side. Bonnie always liked this side of the city. Rain drops splashed about their feet and she resisted the urge to kick at a puddle. "I don't know how to say 'I'd rather not listen to you both having sex' without sounding crude."

Klaus huffed out a breath, "it's no problem, love. Besides my place is in the same direction. Oh," he nudged her with his elbow, "Stefan told me you have an interview on Monday, for Beckett Academy?"

Bonnie sighed, she got a call last week from the Academy asking to come in for an interview and honestly, Bonnie wasn't exactly holding her breath. Sure she has an English degree and she has done work placements in various schools along with working in the restaurant but compared to other people interviewing for the same position, she didn't stand a chance. She'd be competing against teachers and people with more experience. The only person she told was Rebekah. Rebekah.

"It's not a big deal, honestly."

Klaus scoffed, "of course it is. Beckett is really prestigious."

"Stop," Bonnie chuckled, "you're making me more nervous than I already am."

"Sorry, love" Klaus simpered, "I'm just saying that, you wouldn't get called back for an interview unless you had something they liked."

"You think?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Klaus nodded, "of course. You'll do fine and if you don't get the job," he shrugged, "there are other teaching jobs that aren't silly enough to turn away from you."

Bonnie smiled up at his profile, "thanks Klaus," she patted his arm as they walked in companionably silence.

Fifteen minutes into their walk, classical music loudly wafted from one of the elegant apartments nearby.

"I love this song," Bonnie muttered as she looked around, trying to find out which apartment was playing the music.

"Reminds me of when I was forced to do ballroom dancing," Klaus uttered with disdain. Bonnie slowly looked up at him with wide eyes, "I was a child, I only did it for a couple of years." Her greens eyes widened even more, he rolled his eyes. "Forget I said anything."

"In all the years we've known each other, you never told me you took ballroom dancing." She imagined Klaus as a little boy, annoyed and scowling, he'd most likely have the same thunderous expression as Kol does every time he's annoyed with Klaus. Bonnie's heart melted a little bit when she thought of Klaus' baby brother.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Klaus said, regarding Bonnie's growing enthusiasm with narrowed eyes.

Perhaps it wasn't a big deal and it was just the lack of sleep or her nerves about her interview or her phone call with Kai that was exaggerating her excitement but who cares, she was excited regardless. The rain started to wane, she stepped away from him, she held out both arms. Klaus eyed her warily, she smiled, "show me what you learned."

"I can't remember," Klaus said quickly.

"Liar."

Klaus huffed after a moment as he held the open umbrella in one hand, she just noticed the sly smirk on his face before she was lifted up. Bonnie squeaked as she was twirled around, "this is called a hip lift," he paused as he set Bonnie down, "although a very sloppy one."

Bonnie chuckled, "excuse you, I was perfect."

"You were," Klaus said as he gazed back at her, a barely there smile on his lips.

Bonnie looked down for a moment, a little confused at this particular soft expression of his, before she held her arms up again, "show me something properly."

"But I just did, love."

"Properly," Bonnie said pointedly.

Klaus rolled his eyes playfully as he dropped his umbrella. "You're the only person I'd do this for."

"I'm honored," Bonnie said cheekily. He gave her a stony expression as stepped closer to her to arrange her hands, "see, I knew you were lying, you know exactly what you're doing." Bonnie started to hum the chorus to 'Dancing Queen,' and Klaus glared down at her.

"Don't push it."

Bonnie laughed, fatigue momentarily forgotten.

She gasped a moment later and Klaus looked down on her in question. "Did we leave Damon back at the bar?"

Klaus paused in his movements before he shut his eyes tightly, "oh fucking hell," he exhaled.


End file.
